Fat is the new Beautiful
by mansha
Summary: A fat girl who will defeat her friends and family with her life...and love


Fat the new beautiful…

Chapter 1

Amelia got into her class. She just got transfer to her new school. Everyone at first was nice to her but after that when she helps Jenn her new best friend, people start to hate her. In that school there's a lot of popular student and they make their own group. Once, one group starts to hate someone, all of them would start to hate that person. Amelia walk to

Jenny's table, behind the class. Once she sat down, she took out her math book. When she wanted to put her bag below the table, she realized it wouldn't fit. She had a quick looked and saw a newspaper were stuff underneath the table below. She look up and saw her classmates were laughing at her. She stood up, put her bag on the chair, and start to removed the newspapers from her table. Amelia try to pull the newspaper out but she can't. She looks at newspaper properly and saw that they glue it with the table. Without wasting time, she just put her bag on her lap and sit down. After 5 minutes, the teacher came in; all of them sat down and took out their books.

Edward walk to his locker with Max and John. While walking towards the locker, he saw Amelia was standing at the middle of the hall. He saw that she was full with flour and egg. He look up and saw Clara and her friends were laughing at her. Amelia just walk away.

"It seem that she is the new target." John whisper.

"This is going to be fun." Said Edward.

"What are you thinking of doing? All of the group has done every thing they know but she did not care."

"Well…I'll think of something." Said Edward while smiling to John and Mike. In the school, Edward and his friends is the most powerful student and all of them feared of him. Because his family is one of the royalty and he owns the school. Even the teachers can't do anything. They walk to the locker. When Clara and her friends saw Edward, they quickly run down the stair and catch up with Edwards. Clara like Edward but Edward felt other wise. He just plays along with her since their father knew each other.

"Hi Edward…" Clara shamelessly holds Edwards hands.

Edward just gave a smile.

"I'll be having a party at my pent house. I really want you to come."

Edward was not really interested but then he remembers Amelia. He turns and says,

"Alright…I'll be there."

While Amelia was walking back to her locker, she saw a girl was running past her very fast. She thought maybe the girl is late for her class but a minute later about five other girls were chasing after the previous girl. She felt something wrong, so she decided to run after them. They run into one of the girl's washroom, Amelia peek to see what happen. When she peeks, she saw the first girl fall down and the rest crowd around her. She heard the girl says,

"I am sorry, I did not mean to tell my parents, they saw and I can't hide it from them. I am so sorry." Kelly says,

"Sorry is not good enough." One of the girls then throws a bucket of water at the girl who fell down. When Amelia saw that she immediately run to them. She pushes the other girls away and went to the girl. She quickly opens her jacket that she was wearing and covers the girl. Amelia then stand up and say,

"Sorry but I can't let you do that to her. Please go!" Amelia wanted to turn around but Kelly says,

"Who the hell are you to order us around?"

"Just no one but I suggest you to go."

"How dare you? Before I beat you up go and leave us. I have no business with you."

"No…." Kelly got really angry; Kelly then wanted to punch Amelia's face but luckily Amelia mange to catch and says,

"Before I got really piss off get out of here. Seriously!" Amelia pushed her hand down. Kelly looks at Amelia and says,

"Fine!… but next time you died and you too Millie." While pointing her finger at Millie. Kelly and her gang then walk out of the washroom. Amelia turn behind and help Millie up.

Kelly walk to Edward who was sitting at the canteen with John and Max. When she reaches Edward, he says,

"I heard what happen."

"I am sorry. I did not expect her to do that to me." Said Kelly.

"It alright…maybe next time and make sure don't let her go." Edward looks at Kelly.

"Alright." Kelly then walked away. Max and John look at each other.

"What happen?" said Max to Edward.

"We have a new toy to play with." Said Edward. Edward then stand up and walk away. Max and John follow him as always.

After school, Amelia and Jenny promise to accompany Millie to go back home. Millie got the feeling that maybe Kelly and her friends will follow her home and will bully her on the way home.

"Don't worry we will send you back home safely." Said Amelia.

"Well thank you so much…I am really scared that they might follow me back."

"Well…if they want to follow you home they have to face me first." Said Amelia again. Jenny just smiled at Amelia. She got very impress with Amelia ever since Amelia safe her from Clara and the gang. On the way home, they saw Edward and his friends were going into a car and after two minutes they drove off.

"Who are they?" said Amelia.

"Sir Edward Stamford. One of the royalties in London." Said Jenny.

"Royalties?" said Amelia.

"Yes…and the owner of the Stamford College." Said Millie.

"Owner?" surprise Amelia.

"After he finished school, he will take over his father place. If I have to work under him, I will resign immediately." Said Millie again. They then continue to walk.

"Why? I don't think he is that bad? He doesn't even look bad." Said Amelia.

"You don't know him. He is the leader in this school. What ever happen in school, the teachers will not do anything." Said Jenny.

"Every one thought that he is nice but if you know him he is very mean." Said Jenny.

"Did he do anything to the both of you?" Millie and Jenny look at each other and look down. Amelia did not want them to remember how Edward bullies them.

"I want to get ice-cream. Do you guys want to come?" both of them nod their head. Both of them then walk to the nearest café from school.

Edward was sitting at the pool watching the day goes by. While he was looking at the sky, his maid came and says,

"Sir…Ms Clara on the line. She wants to speak to you." Edward took the phone.

"Ed…Clara here."

"Em..." said Edward.

"I like to remind you the party is tonight. You will come right?"

"I will. But…I need you to call Amelia to come to the party. I heard she is hard to crack?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Something…might sure you make Amelia come." Edward then put down the phone.

When Clara heard what Edward ask her to do. She felt clueless. After what she has done to Amelia, Amelia will not come to her party. She then sat down at the sofa in her living room. Every one in her house was so busy preparing for her party. Since she is living alone, she can do anything she likes. She looks at her maid putting the decoration on the wall. She try to think of something but she fail. She can't do anything to make Amelia come to the party. While she was sitting down, she remembers Jenny. Jenny once becomes her friend but because she is popular she did not want to make friends with Jenny anymore. Because she fat and also not popular.

Clara takes her phone and dial Jenny number. After a second she heard the line ring. After few minutes, someone pick up the call.

"Hello…Clara?"

"Jen…"

"Hi…it a long time you never call. What can I do for you?"

"Don't flatter yourselves. I call because I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" said Jenny.

"I need you to come to my apartment this evening. I'm having party and I need her to come."

"What? Why?"

"Well…because she is very hard to bully…we are letting her off. Well you too may join us."

"Really…are you sure?"

"Yes…so this evening at my apartment."

"Alright…" Clara then disconnects the call. Clara then smiles to herself.

Amelia was watching the television with her sister. They were watching Glee. Their favorite English drama. While they were laughing, Alyssa heard the phone ring. Since the house phone is beside her, she picks up the phone.

"Hello…Cooper residence."

"Hello…can I speak to Amelia." Alyssa then pass the phone to Amelia who was sitting next to her. Amelia took the phone and says,

"Hello…"

"Amelia…Jenny here."

"Jen…"

"Amelia…we are invited to a party tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Tonight? I don't feel like going. Anyway whose party?"

"Um…. um…."

"Jenny… who?"

"Clara."

"Clara…she invited us?" Amelia look at Alyssa. Alyssa too look at her.

"Yes…she said that she want to let us off and wanted us to come to her party."

"And you believe?"

"Yes… I believe that she really wanted to make up with us."

"Since you really believe her and also want to go then I'll met you at your house."

"Thank you…thank you so much. I met you in an hour."

"Alright…see you." Amelia put down the phone. She has a big feeling that Clara is lying to Jenny. Amelia look at Alyssa

"What wrong?"

"Nothing…needs your help. I am going to a party." Alyssa stand up and says,

"Let go to your closet." Both of them then went to the room.

Since Mike is working as a home interior designer and his office has been shift to London. He become more popular in London even one of the royalties want him to design their house. He walks into the palace. He looks at his partner and says,

"Milo…why do they need to renovate?"

"I don't know. For what I know is that they are rich and they want to renovate and they want you to design the palace." Mike shakes his head. As always his partner is greedy. When the house maiden bring them to the living room. Both of them were shock to see that the living room is very big. And standing at the middle of the room is the owner of the palace Sir Stamford Mayer.

"Welcome." Sir Stamford shakes Mike and Milo hand.

"Wow…your palace is beautiful." Said Mike.

"Thank you Mr. Cooper and Mr. Mendoza for coming here."

"Your most welcome." Said Milo.

"Lucian will pass you the blueprint of the palace. You may look around. I believe that you came here before?"

"Yes…but from the outside."

"Outside!"

"We were being shoo out from the palace." Said Milo.

"Shoo…from the palace."

"So sorry Sir what he mean is that were being kick out from the palace. We got into the gate before we want to go in, one of the housemaids told us to go. She said Young Master don't want to us to come in." said Mike.

"That why we have to come again.' Said Milo

"I am sorry. That must be my son Edward. Look around, if you need anything you may ask Lucian."

"Thank you sir." Sir Stamford excuse himself. Milo and Mike start to look around.

Chapter 3

Amelia and Jenny finally arrive at the party. As usual Amelia looking beautiful even though she black and fat. Thank to her sister who love to make her sister look beautiful. When they got out of the car, Dan Amelia brother says,

"Amelia…I don't trust this party. If any thing, call me. I get you."

"Thank you bro. I'll call you." Amelia waves to his brother and walk into the apartment. Amelia and Jenny hold each other hand and went up to the apartment. Once they got there, the whole school student was at the party. They did not see Clara anywhere. Once they got in, everyone saw how beautiful Amelia was. They walk around the apartment but still can't see Clara. Amelia got a very heavy feeling that something going to happen soon. They then walk to the buffer area; Amelia and Jenny start to pour the drink at the cup. They take some cake, chips and put it at the plate. They then walk out to the pool. Where some of the students were swimming inside the pool. They walk to the end of the pool where there place to sit. They sat down at the chair provided, and start to eat and drink their food. After a while, they saw Clara was walking towards them. They put their food at the side.

"Welcome…to my party. You look…nice." Said Clara. Amelia did not say anything.

"Thank you for inviting us." Said Jenny.

"Yah…whatever. Anyway we need someone to refill the chips and the drinks. Is it alright if you help me?" said Clara.

"Oh…I'll go and refill for you." Said Jenny who willingly do anything for Clara. Amelia pull Jenny and says,

"I'll help you." Said Amelia. Both of them then walk to the kitchen. But then Clara says,

"Why don't you go alone we need to get to know each other."

"It alright I'll go alone. Amelia you talk to her." Jenny wanted to walk away but then Amelia pull Jenny hands and says,

"You stay here. Do not go anywhere and I said don't go anywhere." Said Amelia. Amelia then walk back into the apartment. She walks to the kitchen and when she wanted to push the kitchen, the door open and a bucket of water fall down to Amelia head. Amelia stand there for a minute and breath out. Luckily her sister apply water resistant make up onto her. Amelia walks to the kitchen top and pull out a piece of tissue paper and slowly wipe water of her face.

Edward walks into Clara apartment. He can't wait to see Amelia face when he start his plan. He has already asked John and Max to help him. When he walks in, Clara quickly walk to him and accompany him through out the whole party.

"Where Amelia?" said Edward. Clara stands up and looks around. At first she did not see but then she saw Jenny and Amelia was sitting at the corner of the pool.

"There they are." Said Clara pointing her finger at them Edward stands up and saw Amelia. He can't denial she is very beautiful that night. Edward keeps looking at her. Clara notice and says,

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Just see." Said Edward who kept looking at Amelia. John then asks Clara to go to Amelia and ask Jenny to go to the kitchen. Clara did what John said. From far, they watch Clara talk to Amelia and Jenny. After a while, they saw Amelia walk into the kitchen. Clara just watches her go and Jenny stand there. After a while, they heard laughing inside the apartment. They then walk into the apartment and saw Amelia were cover in water. They too laugh except for Edward. He wants to see what Amelia would do. They then saw her wipe herself up. After a while, Amelia walks to the kitchen top opposite her and took the chips and walks out of the kitchen and top up the chips there. After a while when she want to go back into the kitchen a group of student from behind pour one bag of flour at her. Amelia then shake the flour off her. And continue to walk into the kitchen. Everyone there start to laugh. Amelia did not bother. After a while, Amelia when out of the kitchen with two jugs of fruit punch with her. When she wants to refill the fruit punch, Tailor and Mathew took the two jugs of fruit punch and pour it at her. Everyone again start to laugh. Edward looks at Amelia. He really impress with her. Amelia did not do anything she walk back into the kitchen and took at the tissue and wipe her face.

Alyssa, Dan and Mike were sitting at the living room. When Mike return from the home, he did not see Amelia. And when Alyssa said that she was invited to a party, Mike got worry. He knows that his daughter is very strong but he did not want anything happen to her. They sat at the sofa and were watching the television. Their eyes were looking at the television but their heart were praying very hard that Amelia will be alright. While they were watching, the house phone ring. All three of them look at each other, Alyssa quickly run to the phone and heard a familiar voice,

"Hello…. Jenny here. Amelia friend."

"Jenny where is Amelia?"

"Amelia…she…she." Jenny did not know what to say.

"Jenny I want to speak to Amelia." Said Alyssa. Mike and Dan look at Alyssa.

"She…she is still inside the apartment. And it seem that they lock her in the closet and they did not want to let her out." When Alyssa heard that Amelia is inside the closet. She panic, Amelia got very scare of closet every since she is young.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm downstairs at the apartment. They kick me out of the apartment."

"We will be there." Alyssa put down the phone and says,

"She's in trouble." Mike and Dan did not wait any longer; the three of them got out of the house and drove to the apartment. After 30 minutes, they finally got to the apartment; they saw Jenny was waiting for them. They quickly get out of the car and went to Jenny.

"There are still up in the apartment." Said Jenny. All of them went up to the apartment. Once they got there, the apartment door was open. All of them walk in. The saw all of the student were dancing and enjoying themselves. Jenny leads the way where they lock Amelia. A few guys try to block their way but when they saw how big Dan body was, they let them through. When they got to the living room closet, they did not hear anything. Dan quickly opens the closet door, when he opens the door, Amelia faint in front of him. Mike and Alyssa was shock to see her condition. All of the student stop doing what ever they were doing and look at Amelia.

"Amelia…Amelia wake up…" said Dan. Trying to wake her up but she did not response. Dan and Mike quickly move her to Dan back and Dan piggyback Amelia. They quickly rush to bring her to the nearest hospital. Before they left Mike turn and says,

"If anything happen to my daughter I will not let anyone of you go." They then quickly walk out of the apartment. Edward saw what happen to Amelia. He did not know that Amelia was inside the closet. He looks at Clara who was still laughing with her friends. Edward shakes his head and walk out of the apartment too.

Chapter 4

After two days, Amelia was in coma. Finally Amelia open her eyes slowly. Amelia open her eyes and saw her family.

"Hi…" said Amelia. Mike, Dan and Alyssa gather around her. Mike face was full with tears.

"My baby…"said Mike while he kiss his daughter forehead. Dan and Alyssa too were crying. They were happy to see her awake.

"I'm alright. Don't have to cry." Amelia wipe her father tears from his face. She also wipes Dan and Alyssa tears.

"Never scare us ever again." Said Dan. Amelia just smile. While they were happily talking and laughing, the door open. All of them walk into the ward. Once they got in, they saw Edward and Sir Stanford. Mike stand up.

"Mr. Cooper." Said Sir Stamford.

"How can I help you?" said Mike.

"Well…I want to apologies about what happen to your daughter. I am truly sorry." Edward did not say anything. His father pulls him to visit Amelia.

"I don't know what my daughter did that your son until he did that to her." Amelia then tap her father hand and says,

"Dad…it alright, sir I am fine. You don't have to apologize to me. I am fine." Mike look at Amelia.

"I am really sorry for what has happen. Hope you can forget what happen." Said Sir Stamford.

"It's alright." Said Amelia

"It not all right!" said Dan. Everyone look at him. Edward looks at him sharply.

"My sister were being bully in school and your son was the leader of it all. My sister suffer at school and now you are letting this guy walk away with what he did."

"Dan stop it…" said Amelia. Sir Stamford look down for a second and says,

"You are right. I should have done something." Sir Stamford look up and says,

"For today onward I am giving my son to you Mr. Cooper." When they heard that, they look at each other.

"He was being brought up by money and I did not do anything to make him good. From now onwards I am giving my son to you. He will not take anything from the palace. Not even a single cent. You…Amelia will guard my son to be a better person." Edward looks at his father and says,

"Dad, are you nuts?" Sir Stamford looks at his son and says,

"I give up on you. I don't know what to do with you anymore. From this moment on you be staying with Mr. Cooper and his family. You will not get anything from me and I will not send anything to you. You be living on your own money. Your bank will be close until I see you that you are capable to know what life is."

"Dad how can you do this to me? I am one of the selected candidate to be a prince?" said Edward angrily.

"One of the candidate. Can a candidate act as a bully in school and as a candidate can he do anything that hurt anyone?" Edward kept quiet. Sir Stamford looks at Mr. Cooper and says,

"I am really sorry but I would really appreciate if you take him in and teach him how to be a person." Mike look at his children and when he looks at Amelia, Amelia nod her head. Mike looks at Sir Stamford and says,

"Alright but I will not guarantee that he will change." Sir Stamford says,

"I really hope he will." He the excuse himself and walk out of the ward. Edward then follows him from the back and try to convinces his father to change his mind. But sadly Sir Stamford has his mind made up.

The first week when Edward stay inside Mike house, he did not listen. He did not want anyone to tell him what to do. Everyone try to talk to him, he will not bother to listen. He even locks himself inside the room. Since he has no money, he has no choice but to stay there. After breakfast, everyone was getting ready to go to school and work. Since Edward did not have money for lunch, Mike wanted to give him some allowance but Edward rejects him and left. Amelia who saw what happen, she walk to his father and says,

"Dad I will pass it to him." Mike trusts his daughter and gives the money to her. She then kisses her father at the cheeks and leave for school. When she reaches school, she walks to the locker. When she was walking, she heard Edward and his friend's voice.

"What do you mean you are kicking me out of the group?" said Edward.

"Well… you don't have any money and your dad kick you out from the palace." Said Max.

"But I am still…"

"What… the candidate to become Prince. From what I remember you have been rejected." Edward did not say anything. John taps Max hand and says,

"Let's go." They then walk away. John felt very bad that they don't want Edward to become their leader anymore. After Amelia heard that, she just walks away.

Edward walks to garden. His life was turning upside down ever since the party. He should not have gone to the party in the first place if he knew that his life would be like that. He looks up at the sky. He has no money, no friends, no home and no family. He did not know what to do. He stomach start growling. He has not eaten ever since last night. He did not want to see the Cooper family. Suddenly, he saw a pack of sandwich. He looks to his right and saw Amelia. At first he wants to take but when he saw Amelia he did not want to take. Edward look in front, Amelia sat beside him and says,

"I'm sorry thing happen this way." Edward did not say anything.

"I know you don't like me and all. But I hope you can accept this."

"I don't need it."

"I know you don't need but hope you take it." Amelia stand up and walk off. When Edward looks to his left, he saw the packet of sandwich. He then notices money was being put next to the sandwich. Edward quickly took the sandwich and run towards Amelia.

After Amelia put the packet of sandwich at Edward side, she walk to the basement were they kept some of the science equipments. Amelia walk down the staircase, Ms Catharine has ask her to take some more beaker for their science project. Ms Catharine told her that there is a box of beaker inside the basement. Once Amelia got to the basement, she starts to look for the beaker. While she was looking for the beaker, she heard someone was walking down the stair. She turn around and saw Edward was walking down and walk towards her. When Edward got near her, he takes her hand and gives the packet of sandwich to her and says,

"I don't need it. I don't need your sympathy." Edward then wanted to walk away. Edward turns behind and says,

"I don't need any one help." Edward turns to the front and wanted to walk out of the basement. When he wants to walk suddenly, the ground start to shake. All the boxes start to fall down. Amelia and Edward nearly fall down. Suddenly from the right side there is a hidden big pole that support the basement fall down and hit Edward leg. After a few second, the ground stops to shake. Amelia saw that the pole fall onto Edward, she run to him. When she got to him, Amelia try to move the pole but it seem that the pole is heavy. Edward shouts in pain. Amelia then try again to push the pole off Edward. But once again she fails. They then saw the basement were about to collapse. When Edward saw that the basement were about to collapse, he look at Amelia and push her away from him and says,

"Go…get out of here." Amelia look at him. She then went to him again and tries to push the pole again. Edward then again pushes her away and says,

"Go away right now. The basement going to fall." Amelia ignore him, she still try to push the pole away.

"What wrong with you? Go…go out from here. I'm not worth to be safe. Get out of here." Amelia then says,

" I would not give up on you. I will safe you even if it cost me my life. So SHUT UP." When Amelia shout, she finally manages to get the pole off Edward legs. Edward did not know what to say. No one has ever said that to him. Amelia quickly help him up and they slowly walk up of the basement staircase. Once out, they saw the teacher were rushing towards them. They walk few meters away from the basement. Once the teachers reaches them, Amelia slowly put Edward down, one of the professor call the ambulance.

"Are you alright?" said Mr. Smith.

"I am fine. But Edward his leg." Said Amelia. Amelia stay beside Edward till the ambulance arrive, she even follow him till the hospital.

After an hour, finally they got to see Edward. The doctor came out; Amelia and Mike run to the doctor.

" How is he doctor?" said Mike.

"He is fine. Luckily he did not fracture his leg."

"Thank god." Said Mike.

"You can see him now." Said the doctor. The doctor then walks away. They then walk into the ward. Once they got in, they saw Edward was lying down at the bed. They stand beside the bed, Mike then says,

"How are you feeling?" Edward sat up and says,

"Fine."

"That good. Your father called, he can't see you because he is in Los Vegas." Edward just nods his head. A nurse then came in and says,

"Sorry to disturb but I need his parents or guardian to fill some forms." Mike then excuse himself and follow the nurse. Amelia then sat at the chair next to the bed.

"The school said that because the school was old and they did not check the basement properly, they did not notice there were crack at the wall. That why it fall." Edward still did not say anything. Silence enters the wardroom. Edward did not know what to say to Amelia. Amelia saw that the jug was empty. She stood up, walks to the jug and says,

"Let me fill it up." Amelia wanted to walk out of the wardroom but the Edward says,

"Why did you want to save my life that much?" Amelia turn around and says,

"Why? Because to me you are very special and precious who has enter my life. So does everyone else, so that why. I will do any thing for you. Even if you hate me so much." Edward just look at her, his heart stops.

Chapter 5

Catherine walks into the classroom. When she was walking to her seat, she saw everyone was looking at her and was laughing at her too. She looks at herself and look down. She knows why all of them laugh because she is fat. She sat down at her chair and just look down. Ever since she got transfer from her old school last year, she has been laugh at. Even at her old school, every one would laugh at her because she fat. She tries to ignore it but she can't. Even at home, her family would nag at her because she fat. Her tear start to fall. She did not want to hear anyone says she fat. She suddenly stood up and run out of the class. In her head she heard everyone around her laugh at her because she fat. Catherine did not even notice she has hit someone. She run up to the staircase, she wanted to end her life. She did not want to care anymore about her life. If has been years, that she has been hearing people saying her fat. Now she did not want to hear it anymore. She finally got up to the roof. She opens the door and went to the edge of the parapet. She then went up and looks down. She wanted to jump down but when she want to jump, she heard someone call her from behind. She turns around.

Amelia and Edward were walking toward Chemistry class. Since the both of them went to the same class. Every since that incident, Edward has start being nice toward Amelia and her family. He even eats together with them. While they were walking to the class, suddenly someone accidentally hit Amelia. She was running very fast until she did not saw that she hit someone.

"Are you alright?" said Edward.

"I am fine." Said Amelia. She then looks at the person whom knocks her. She got a very heavy feeling that the person will do something stupid to herself. Amelia start to run after her. Edward saw Amelia start to run after the girl.

"Amelia where are you going?" said Edward. Since Amelia did not stop, Edward follows her. They follow the girl till the roof, once they open the door, they saw the girl were standing at he edge of the parapet and wanted to commit suicide. Amelia shouted,

"STOP." The girl turn behind. When Amelia want to walk toward her, the girl says,

"Don't come near me or I will jump." Amelia try to walk toward her again but Edward from behind pull Amelia to stop her from walking toward the girl. Amelia pulls her hand back and walk slowly to the girl and says,

"Hi…listen. Come down from there."

"Amelia what are you doing?" said Edward. Amelia did not listen to what Edward was saying.

"I don't know what happen to you but let me help you." Said Amelia again.

"How can you help? I did not even know you. Just go."

"My name is Amelia. Come down and let me help you." The girl did not listen, she turn around. Amelia walk to the other end of the edge and stand up at the parapet. The girl saw what Amelia did and says,

"What are you doing? Don't come near me or I will jump."

"Then jump. I will jump with you. We die together."

"What?"

"Yah…if you want to jump so much, then lets jump together. I'll keep you company."

"What are you talking about? Can you go away?" Amelia walk to her slowly and says,

"Why do you want to die so much?"

"Can't you see every one said I'm fat? They laugh at me."

"So…so what if you are fat? So what if people are laughing at you. So what if they laugh at your because you are fat. Is being thin and beautiful so important to you?" When Catherine heard that she froze. She never though about that. Amelia got closer to her and manages to hold her hand and says,

"If you die now…people laugh at you. That fat girl gives up very easy. They will not change until you help them change their thinking." Catharine look at her.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Amelia smile at her and says,

"Let's get down." Amelia and Catharine get down from the parapet. Edward walk to them. And says,

"Are you nuts? If anything might happen to you how will I answer to your dad?"

"Relax Edward." Said Amelia.

"I am really sorry." Said Catharine. Her face was full in tears.

"It's alright. Let's go." Said Amelia. All three of them went back down to calm Catharine down.

Clara, Nia, Kelly and Susan walk out of the room to go back to their class. While they were walking to class, they saw Amelia and Edward were walking together.

"Is seem there are together!" said Kelly. Clara looks at them angrily.

"Why do you still hoping for him? And now he is no body. He just a normal typical student. His father did not want him anymore." Said Jasmine. Clara kept looking at them. She still did not like anymore being too close with Edward. She has like him since elementary school. She only has any eye from him and no one else. Kelly then says,

" Clara stops it alright. He is not the only guy on this school who is handsome. There a lot and they are rich. Forget him. He is nothing now." When Clara heard that from Kelly, she turns and looks at him and says,

"You know nothing so shut up." Clara then walk to her class. Kelly and Jasmine look at each other.

Once Amelia and Edward got back home, Mike has already prepared their dinner. Alyssa and Dan were helping to prepare the table.

"How is school?" said Mike.

"It finds." Said Amelia while she hugs her father. They put their bag at the living room sofa; they then walk to dining table. Once sat down, they pray for a while. They then start to eat. While they were eating they talk about their school and work. Then Edward says,

"I think I want to work part time and get a rented apartment." When he said that, every one looks at him. Edward looks at his food and says,

"I have trouble everyone and I did not want to trouble all of you anymore." Everyone was happy that he starts to change. Suddenly, Amelia stood up and walk out of the dining table. She takes her bag and walk to her room. All of them look at her go. Edward looks at everyone,

"You better look at her." Said Dan. Edward hurries get up from his chair and walk to Amelia room. Once he got to Amelia room, she knocks the door but no body reply. He decided to open the door slowly. Once he opens the door, he saw Amelia were doing her work at her study table. He walks in and closes the door. He stands behind her and says,

"Are you angry with me?" Amelia shake her head and continue with her work.

"I am sorry, it just that I want to try to be independent. I don't want to trouble you and your family. I…" Before he can finish Amelia turn around and pull him to sit at her bed. She then pulls her chair near him and says,

"I am not angry…I just happy that you want to be independent."

"Then why the expression?"

"Nothing..." Edward pulls Amelia hands and says,

"I will try my best to be independent. I will not disappoint you, your family and my dad. Especially you." Amelia look at him. Her heart was beating very fast. Amelia quickly look down and says,

"Then it good. I'll hope you will not disappoint me." Amelia look up and smile at him.

Sir Stamford walk to his son room, he miss his son so much. It hurt him to said what he said at the hospital but that was the only way to make him be independent and to grow up. Suddenly Lucian walks into the room and says,

"Sorry to disturb you sir."

"Yes Lucian."

"I got a message from Amelia saying that Young Sir is planning to get a part time job and want to rent an apartment." When Sir Stamford heard that he was so happy that son is changing. Sir Stamford just nods his head. He looks

at his watch and saw that is was going to be eight in the evening. He turns to look at Lucian and says,

"You can go and rest. See you tomorrow." Sir Stamford then walks out of the room. Lucian can't do anything but to let him go.

Chapter 6

Amelia, Catherine, Susan and Jenny were walking to the library. While they were walking, there were a lot of student group were looking at them. Susan, Catherine and Jenny know why they were looking at her. The school has a habit of looking and laughing at fat and ugly people. Amelia look at the student and also her friends. She then looks at herself. She did not see anything wrong. Amelia says,

"Why are you looking down?"

"They laugh at us." Said Susan.

"Who?" Said Amelia.

"All the student." Amelia took out her earpieces and give to Susan. Susan look at her.

"Wear. At least you did not hear them laughing." Susan took the earpieces and plugs it into her mp3. Jenny took out their mp3 and put their earpieces into their ears. They kept walking to the library. At first they still look down but after a while, they got courage to look up and walk to the library.

After a week later, all of Amelia friends have the courage to defense themselves. They are not afraid anymore. They can face up and not afraid to go to school. Amelia was sitting at the canteen, she was having her lunch when Kelly walk to her and snatch her burger and throw it away. Kelly then pulls Amelia up and punch Amelia stomach. Amelia fall down, Kelly pull her blouse and want Amelia to stand up. Once Amelia stood up, Kelly wants to punch her again, but Amelia manage to block the punch. Amelia then push Kelly, Kelly falls down. Amelia did not want to beat Kelly because she has promise her father.

"Don't test me." Said Amelia. Amelia wanted to walk away but Kelly stood up and wanted to attack Amelia with a glass bottle, which were on the table. When Kelly wanted to beat Amelia with the bottle, suddenly Amelia felt someone shield her. The bottle hit the person head and the bottle break. Amelia slowly turn around and saw Millie shield her. Amelia tear came out from her eyes. Kelly look at them, she did not know that Millie would shield Amelia. Millie touches her head and saw blood. Amelia look at Millie hand. Suddenly Millie fainted.

Amelia walk into the canteen with her sleeve up. Her heart was full of anger. Once she walks in, she starts to find Kelly. But Kelly was nowhere to be found. She then walks to Kelly's gang, who was at the corner of the canteen. Once she got there, she took an empty tray, which was near the table and bang it on the table. The gang looks at her and stands up.

"What the hell you want fatty?" said Matthew. Amelia took the tray again and hit Matthew with the tray. She hit him about five times until bleed come out from his nose. She saw how scare the rest of the gang was, she throw the tray at Matthew who was already laying on the floor. She turns to them and says,

"Where Kelly?" Matthew did not want to be beat again by Amelia, he then says,

"She…she at the old science lab." Amelia nod her head, throw the tray at Matthew and walk away. Once she walk out of the canteen, she run to the old science lab. When she got to the lab, she open the door. When she open she saw that Kelly wanted to run out of the lab but luckily Kelly bag got stuck. Amelia walk to Kelly, she say,

"Where are you going?" Kelly manages to pull her bag and says,

"No where. What do you want?"

"An apology!"

"To you…." Kelly laughs.

"I apologize to no one." Said Kelly again. Amelia look down and says,

"Oh…yes you do!" Amelia walk to Kelly and wanted to pull Kelly hand but Kelly manages to pull her hand back. Kelly wanted to punch Amelia but Amelia manage to grab her arms. After Amelia grab her arm, she pull Kelly to her and punch her at her stomach, She then let her go. Kelly falls down. Amelia look at her again and says,

"Let's not do this." Kelly wanted to kick Amelia, but again Amelia manage to catch her leg. Amelia says,

"Do you want me to drag you to the hospital? HUH!" Kelly pulls her leg back and stand up. Amelia look at her again and says,

"Seriously I don't want to hurt you."

"Whatever." Kelly run to her and punch Amelia stomach. Amelia manage to hold her fist. Amelia then punch Kelly at her stomach and punch her again at her check twice. Kelly moves back, Amelia went to Kelly and wanted to punch Kelly again but this time Kelly manage to move herself from Kelly and punch Amelia stomach. Amelia move back and wait for Kelly to attack her. After a while, Kelly runs to her again, once Kelly reaches her, Amelia move to the side and Kelly hit the table. Amelia grad her hair, pull her head and hit it at the table about five times. Amelia then shout,

"So what it's going to be? Apologize or I sent you to hell?"

"I apologize…okay…." Said Kelly while she cries her tear out. Amelia pull her head and saw blood come out from her head. Amelia saw a rope at the other table across her, she pull Kelly to the table, take the rope and tire Kelly hands. She pushes Kelly to seat down, she walk to the first aid kit, took out some gauze, tape and cream to put at Kelly wound. She walks to her, pull a chair and sits opposite her and says,

"Look down." Kelly looks down while Amelia treat her wound. While she was treating the wound, Kelly says,

"Why are you so nice?"

"Why are you so mean?" Kelly did not say anything.

"Being mean to other person for the sake of having fun is wrong. Or being mean because in the past someone being mean to you and now you want revenge is also wrong." Said Amelia. After treating Kelly's wound, Amelia stand up, untie the rope and says,

"Apologize to her at your own will I will not force you. But what you did is wrong. If I was the one in the hospital now, I have forgiven you but it Millie. She did nothing wrong." Amelia did not want to say anything, she walk out of the lab.

Chapter 7

Edward and Dan got to the emergency ward, and saw Alyssa, Mike and Millie family. Once they got to them, Dan says,

"Where is Amelia?" Alyssa says,

"I don't know where she went."

"After she send Millie, she left. She calls us to come so that we can look for Millie." Said Mike.

"So how is Millie?" said Alyssa.

"We not sure yet." Said Dan.

" Let me look for Amelia." Said Edward. He did not wait for anyone agrees. He just runs away. When he want to run out of the building, he saw Amelia was sitting at the pond. He then run o her. Once he reaches her, he was shock to see Amelia. There were wound here and there at her.  
"What happen to you?" said Edward while he seats next to Amelia. Amelia look up and smile at him.

"Don't just smile, tell me what happen?"

"Nothing happen." Said Amelia. Edward can't bare to see her being wounded.

"Let go and see the doctor. See if you got any infection. Huh." Edward pulls her but she did not want to stand up.

"Amelia…listen to me. Let's go and see the doctor." Amelia pull Edward down and says,

"I don't want to see the doctor. But I bring this." Amelia took out some gauze, tape and cream.

"Help me please." Said Amelia. Edward did not want to fight with her. He seats next to her, and treated her wound.

"Why don't you want to go to the doctor?" said Edward.

"Nothing…just doesn't want. So…." Edward looks at her.

"What…"

"How Millie?"

"Don't know yet." Amelia nod her head. After treating her, he looks at her and says,

"Tell me what happen." Amelia look at the pond and says,

"I fight with Kelly. And I promise my dad I will not fight with anyone. And I don't know how am I going to see him."

"You scare."

"Not scare but I did not want to disappoint him."

"Tell me what happen that you have to make sure a promise." Amelia lend at the bench and says,

"When I was still in elementary school, I was being bully, my mum always give me the courage. After she pass away, to stop myself from crying I took Thai boxing classes. So whenever my friend or anyone innocence need help I'll help." Amelia just look at the pond.

"When I was in high school before coming here, I nearly kill someone."

When Edward heard that he look at her.

"This guy in my school, hurt someone I really dear. He's my best friend and he is a gay. My friend committed suicide" said Amelia while her tear rolls down from her eyes and continues,

"When I got to know, I run to see him at the hospital. I saw his family, they said he no more. The day of his funeral, I got to know why he committed suicide. He was a victim of Internet bully. They bully him on the Internet and he could not take it and committed suicide." Amelia eyes were full with tear but she did not hold back to tell the story to Edward. Edward put his arms at her shoulder. Amelia continue,

"Once I got to know who did it, I went and find that person. That person was a guy who studies in the same school. When I find him, I beat him even thought he was bigger then him. And I was badly injured. My dad knows something wrong, so he and Dan went out and search for me. Once they found me, that person nearly died. And from that on, he ask me to promise not to beat anyone and I did. Because I was nearly been jail but some officer helps me out." Whenever she starts to think about Vince, she will start to cry. Amelia cover her face and cry harder. Edward hugs her from the side and says,

"It going to be alright." Edward kisses her hair and hugs her tightly.

After the incident, Amelia every day without fail she will accompany Millie. The doctor said that Millie only have minor injure. While they were talking happily, they did not know Kelly walk in until Kelly says,

"Hi…" Mille and Amelia look at Kelly. Kelly did not look up and just look down and says,

"I'm…I'm sorry." Both Millie and Amelia look at Kelly. Kelly continue,

"I did not really want to hurt anyone. I was really angry with Amelia. She start to change everyone, and I got mad because I can't bully anyone anymore." Kelly start to cry,

"I really did not mean to hurt anyone. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Millie took a pack of tissue and throws it at Kelly. Kelly looks at Mille and says,

"It's alright. We fine. Just do not bully anyone anymore." Kelly smiles and says,

"Thank you." Amelia walk to Kelly and says,

"I am sorry that I beat you up that day." Amelia put her hand out. Kelly looks at her and shakes her hand.

"We friends?" said Amelia.

"Yah…we are." Said Kelly.

Edward was walking when his eyes caught an ad for vacancy at a bar. He did not want to trouble the Cooper family anymore, he did not mind to work in a bar. He walks in and walks to the bar. The bar lady says,

"What would you like to have dear?"

"Um…I saw an ad that you have vacancy."

"Roy…" shout the lady. After a minute a gentlemen walk into the bar. He says,

"What is it Candy?"

"There someone what to interview." Said Candy while pointing to Edward. The guy looks at Edward and walk to him.

"So have you ever work before?" Edward stands up and says,

"No sir." Roy looks at candy. Candy did not say anything.

"Do you know what you have to do?"

"No sir...but I will try my best."

"You have to be a waiter. Is it alright for you?"

"No problem sir."

"And you get pay every week end 300 a week." When Edward heard that he was very happy.

"Alright sir."

"Then come tonight...at eight." Edward nods his head.

"See you tonight then." Edward bid farewell and when he wanted to walk away, Roy says again,

"Oh yeah...if you need a place to stay we have a room up at the 2nd level." When Edward heard that he was very happy that he got a job and a place at the same time. He says,

"Well I be coming by soon. I'll get my stuff."

"Okay then. I see you in a bit." Said Roy. Edward then nods his head and walk out of the bar. He did not want to wait long to tell the Cooper family that he got a job and also a place of his own.

Once he got to the Cooper's family house, he went in and saw all of them were inside the kitchen, making dinner. Mike saw Edward was walking into the kitchen and says,

"Edward here…just in time. Help me wash the vegetable." Edward smiles at him and walk to the sink and start to wash the vegetables.

"Edward…I really like to ask you. Since my company is renovating your palace. Is there anything in particular that your father and you like?" Edward turn and look at Mike. Actually he did not know what his father like. All of them look at him and wait for his answer, Edward says,

"I 'm sorry but I don't really know what he like." When all of them heard that they were all shock except Mike. Edward continue,

"When I was born, my mother died so we really did not get close. He is always busy and he not there went I need him. So I really don't know what he likes. Just like him, he doesn't know what I want or like." Edward just look down and continue to wash the vegetable. Everyone did not want to let him feel more hurt so they just kept quiet and continue to do there cooking. After a few second Edward says,

"I have a good news for all of you." All of them look at Edward and wait for him to say.

"Well tonight is going to be my last night having dinner with all of you." When they heard that he stop what they were doing. Suddenly they heard something fall. All of them look at the direction of the sound and saw Amelia was standing there frozen. After a few second, Amelia look down and saw the plastic bowl drop from her hand. She quickly takes the bowl and says,

"Sorry…what were you saying?"

"I already found a job and they also have a room for me to rent. So tonight is my last dinner here."

Clara was sitting at bar and kept drinking. She got really angry with Amelia. Now half of the school likes her. And now even Kelly like her.

"Give me another martini." Shouted Clara to the bartender. Suzy and Nia walk to Clara and say,

"Clara let dance." The bartender gives the martini to Clara and Clara in single shot she finishes the drink up."

"Clara stop drinking already." Said Suzy. But Clara did not listen but continue ordering from the bartender. In a second the bartender hand her another martini. When she wanted to drink, Nia snatch away the drink and put it away. Tears start to roll out from Clara eyes.

"You don't how I feel right now. She ruins everything. She ruins everything I own. She even take Edward and Kelly along with her." Nia and Suzy know whom she means.

"Clara don't be like this. Just forget her. She nothing." Said Suzy trying to calm Clara down.

"She took the one I love away. I love him, but he…" said Clara again.

"You can find better then him Clara. Forget both of them." Said Nia.

Clara finally snatches her martini back, drink it in one go and says,

"I will never get someone better other then him. Even if I die I will always love him." Suddenly Clara faint in front of them. Luckily Nia catch her.

Chapter 8

Amelia were walking at the back of the school. She wanted to look for a spot to do her studies. While she was walking she saw a building behind the school. She did not know there another building. Amelia wanted to walk to the other building but suddenly someone from behind call her. She turn around she saw Edward. After that night he moves to his own rented room, they did not talk or contact each other. Once Edward reaches her Edward says,

"Hi…" Amelia just smile while she looks back at the building.

"How's your family?"

"They are alright. How your work?"

"Tiring. Um…do you have time tonight?"

"Hah…why?"  
"While I just want you come to visit my work place."

"Alright…give me the address then." Edward nods his head. Then they heard someone from behind call them. They turn behind and saw Jenny and Kelly were running towards them. Once they reach them, Jenny says,

"Amelia you have to see this." Before Amelia can say anything, they pull her hand. They started to run into the building. They run to the hall notice board and saw people were crowding at the notice board. They walk toward the board. While they were walking, the other student looks at Amelia. Amelia did not bother and continue to walk to the notice board. When they got to the notice board she saw her name.

"Transfer to the old building.

Amelia has been transfer to the old building. From tomorrow onwards, all her subject will be at the old building."

Your Sincerely,

Mr. Ranson.

Amelia read it again. She doesn't get it. Edward tear the paper and run to the principal office. Amelia look at him run. She looks at Jenny and Kelly and says,

"I don't get. What is that about?" Kelly and Jenny look at each other. They don't know what to say to Amelia. Suddenly Clara says,

"Let me tell you." Clara walk toward her.

"On this school we have a outcast building. Student who we really don't like we put them in the outcast building till the end of school years." Amelia look at Clara and says,

"What? Are you nuts? Outcast building!"

"Yah…outcast. You!" said Clara. All of the student there start to laugh. Amelia says,

"Why is there an outcast building again?"

"Don't you get it people like you, are an eyesore and an outcast! People don't like you." Amelia then says,

"Fine I'll go. Anyway who made up this stupid thing anyway?" Clara says,

"Edward." Amelia got really angry. She knew that Edward would do it but not having an outcast building. Amelia smile and says,

"You going to regret putting them there." Amelia did not want to say anything more to her and to the principal office to see Edward.

"Just to let you know. They are not as strong or courage as you or your friends." Shouted Clara.

When while Edward got to the office, he walks into the principal office.

"Mr. Ranson what is this?" Edward bang the paper at the table. Mr. Ranson looks at the paper and says,

"So…"

"So…. what is this she did not do anything." Said Edward.

"Is not what I heard? Anyway I can't do anything. Max and the councilor decided this."

"I don't care take it back! Take it back!" shout Edward. Mr. Ranson stands up and bang the table. He says,

"I am your principal. I'll do what best for everyone. And this is final. Now get out." While pointing to the door. Edward can't do anything. He walks out of the door, when he want to go out Mr. Ranson says,

"By the way you no longer power here." Edward look down and walk out. When he walk out he saw Amelia. Amelia walk towards to him and slap his face. She says,

"God know why you did that but seriously this one I can't accept." Amelia walk out of the office.

After Amelia got to home. She straight walk into her room. She don't feel like coming out of the room. After what happen at school with Edward. She felt like beating Edward up. After dinner Amelia did not went down from dinner. When Amelia was sitting at her room looking at the light, her dad walk into her room.

"What wrong?" said Mike.

"Nothing…." Said Amelia while she still looking up.

" Something happen right."

"What wrong for being you. What wrong for being different. What wrong with people like that. And what the hell…outcast building! Is he nuts?" said Amelia while she get up. Mike smile at his daughter.

"Nothing wrong. Other people have different thinking of other people. That all."

"But why being so mean. Why being mean?"

"It about Edward is it?" Amelia did not say anything. She lay down back and look at the light again.

"He calls a lot of time. Wanted to talk to you." Amelia still did not say anything. Mike did not want to disturb her anymore; he wanted to go out but before that he says,

"He is not the person who he use to be Amelia. He change, change for all of us especially for you." Mike walk out of the room and close the door. Amelia close her eye. She remembers all her memory with Edward. Edward was no longer the guy she knew before. He changes totally. He is working and having his own place. Taking care of people around him and make sure they are all right. Amelia suddenly remember that Edward wanted to show her his work place and also his place. She quickly opens her eyes, get up, change and went out of her room. Once downstairs, she wears her shoe and wanted to go out but then Mike says,

"Do you know his place?" Amelia did not have the address of the place he is working. She got so mad that she forgets. She turns and says,

"No…" Amelia smile at Mike. Mike says,

"At the table. He give me the address to pass it to you." Amelia walk to the address and says,"

"Thanks dad. I love you." Amelia run out of the house and run to the address that was on the piece of paper.

Edward walks out of the kitchen with a tray of food. He walks to table seventeen which was located outside. Once he reaches, he smiles at the customer and put the food on the table. He heard a customer called him from behind. He turn behind and walk to the customer, took the order and walk to the kitchen. After telling the kitchen what to cook,. He went out, Candy calls him and says,

"Give this drink to the ladies in tables twenty at the corner. And by the way they have been eyeing on you." Candy then smile at him. He smile back at Candy, took the drink and walk to the ladies.

"Good evening ladies." Five ladies at the table start to giggle. One of the ladies says,

"My name Michael, are you free tonight?"

"Sorry ma'am I'm booked. Enjoy." Edward smiles at the ladies back and walk back to the kitchen to deliver food. After an hour, finally Roy gives him a break. Edward put the tray at the bar, Candy pour some whisky onto a glass and give Edward take the glass and drink. After drinking he put it at the bar.

"This is good." Said Edward.

"Of course. Anyway your girlfriend is she coming?" Edward looks down and says,

"No… she is mad with me."

"I heard that she is a forgiven type."

"Well she is. But this time is unforgiven." Candy pours another shot and Edward drink it again. Edward stands up and excuses himself to the washroom. After five minutes Edward walk out of the washroom. Edward wanted to go back to work, he walk back into the kitchen and wanted to bring the food out but then Roy calls him. He went out,

"Since we not that busy, I am letting you off early. Anyway I need you to throw the rubbish first. Alright?" said Roy. While he count the cashier money. Edward nods his head and starts to collect all the rubbish from the bin. After fifteen minutes, he collects all the rubbish. He brings it to the kitchen and help to throw their rubbish. After he put all the rubbish together, he carries the rubbish and walk out of the back door. Edward walk to the big rubbish bin, which is located two blocks away from the bar.

Once he got there he saw there was a lady standing there. When he got nearer he saw Amelia.

"Amelia what are you doing here?" He saw that Amelia was shivering. He immediately put down the rubbish, walk to her. He takes her hand and felt her hands were very cold.

"I was looking for your work place but I got lost." Said Amelia. While she still shivering.

"You should have called me." Said Edward while he took out his jacket and cover Amelia. He takes her hand again and starts to rub his hand together with her.

"I wanted to…" before Amelia can say anything else Edward says,

"Let talk later." Said Edward. He put the rubbish into the bin. He takes her hand again. Both of them then walk to the bar. When they got to the bar, they went up straight to his room. Roy and Candy saw Edward bring someone up to his room.

Edward opens the door of his room and switch on the light. He let Amelia sit at his bed and turn on the heater. He took his blanket and cover Amelia up. He pulls a chair and seat in front of her. He keeps rubbing her hand. Amelia just look at him. She remembers what her father said. Amelia smile at him and her eye s were full with tears but she try to control. Edward looks at her and saw that she wanted to cry.

"Are you alright? Is it too cold?" said Edward worriedly. Amelia look down and shake her head. Edward takes her hand and rubs her hand again but this time harder. Tears fall from Amelia eyes. She should not have slapped him at school. She regrets slapping him.

"I am sorry I slap you at school. I am so sorry." Said Amelia. Tear start to roll out uncontrollably. Edward looks at her and says,

"I am sorry too. I should not have done all the things that I should not have do. I regret it. And you did the right thing." Edward lifts up her head, wipe her tears off her face and says,

"You did the right thing by taking me into your life. I would not be like this if you did not take me. I would still be lost. And I deserve being slap by you." Amelia felt very happy that he said that to her. Edward look at her, he can't take his eyes off her. Amelia heart beat very fast. She felt that her heart wanted to bust out. Edward put his hand at Amelia check, moves himself forward and slowly brings his lip closer to Amelia lips and kisses her. At first Amelia wanted to move but her heart wanted to stay put and let Edward kiss her.

Chapter 9

The next day, Amelia reach the outcast building. She looks at the old building and saw it was very old and dirty from outside. Edward, Jenny and Kelly wanted to send her to the old building but Amelia told them she can go alone and she will be all right. Amelia walk into the building. When she walks in, she saw the other student was doing his or her own things. They don't look at her or even stare at her. She walks to the office, which was very near to the entrance. When she reaches the office, she saw a lady with big glasses was doing her work at her desk. Amelia walk to her and says,

"Good morning my name is Amelia Cooper." The lady look up and saw Amelia. The lady then looks at her file in front of her. After a while she saw Amelia name.

"Oh…hi my name is name is Kath. I'm the councilor of this building building." Said Kath.

"Um…I not really sure which class I am going to."

"Don't…don't worry I'll help you." Kath took out Amelia timetable and give to her.

"In this building it easy to fine everything. You would not get lose. If… if you need anything you can just ask. We are very helpful here." Amelia just smile.

"We only have professor here. No admit stuff so we do thing on our own." Said Kath. While they walk out of the office. Kath then show Amelia the locker area. When they got to the locker, the entire locker was broken and was badly shape.

"I am sorry. The entire locker here is badly shape. We have not enough money to buy a new one." Said Kath.

"It alright." Kath give Amelia a locker, which has no handle. Amelia open the locker and put her things. After that Kath shows her where her first class is and after Kath left for her own class.

After a week in the old building, Amelia got to know a lot of people in the old building. She did not felt that there was outcast. All of the students in that building were special students and they are very nice people. But the facilities in the building are very bad except the food. Amelia felt really bad she did not know what to do. After school Amelia did not want to go home she wanted to go some place where she can think. She was walking inside the mall near the school, she saw Catherine. She saw that she was very happy doing shopping. She wants to walk away but she heard someone call her from behind. She turns around and saw Catherine was walking toward her. Once Catherine got to her she says,

"Hi Amelia."

"Hi…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking around. You?"

"Going shopping with my mother. Thanks to you and your advice that day I told my parents how I felt and they did not nag to me about my weight anymore."

"That good. But I did not see you after that day. Where did you go?'  
"Well…I transfer to another school but this time I am not who I use to be. I am stronger then before."

"That good. But listen be more confident and never forget who you are. Alright." Catherine nods her head.

"Well I better go. You go and do your shopping and best of luck to your new school. If you need anything you can call me and I will be there." Both of them hug each other and Catherine bid farewell to Amelia. She then walks in back to the shop. Amelia just smile and walk away.

Kelly wanted to go back home when she saw John and Max were walking towards her. Kelly ignores them and walks off but then Max says,

"How are you doing Amelia's dog?" Kelly stop, turn and says,

"What did you says?" Max turns around and says,

"I said how do you do Amelia's dog?"

"Then what are you… asshole?" said Kelly while she walks to Max.

"Asshole who do you thinks you are?"

"Nobody but I have a name." Said Kelly again.

"Why suddenly become very good? Because of that bitch is it?" Kelly got very angry and got hold of this collar and says,

"Don't you dare said her bitch bastard?"

"Why? Why because she is you master now?" said Max. John did not want them to fight. He then pulls Max away and says,

"Max shut up. Kelly go." Kelly did not want to fight with Max, she turn around and leave. Max want to go after Kelly but John pull him. After Kelly goes, Max pushes John hand away and says,

"What wrong with you?" John did not say anything. Max then walk away, John then follow him.

The next day at recess Amelia sit with Kath, Mary and George. They went to the same math class. All three of them have been very helpful when she just got in.

"I did not know that you really fight with that Kelly." Said Mary.

"Well… we are friends right now so she don't bully anyone anymore." The three of them nod her head.

"So how long did they have this building?" said Amelia.

"It…it has been three three years." Said Kath.

"But thanks to this building we felt so safe." Said George.

"Safe?" said Amelia.

"Safe because we are the same we don't bully any one." Said Mary. The three of them smile at Amelia.

"But what happen if all of you go to another place what happen then?" the three of them did not say anything.

"Answer me what happen after that?"

"I don't know." Said Mary.

"If you do not get up and fight for yourselves here what happen after you graduate? What happen when you go to university? How happen then?"

"We have to get use to it again! Being bullied, I guess." said George again while he looks down.

"I can't believe this." Said Amelia.

"What do you want us to do?" said Kath. Amelia stand up and says,

"Stand up and tell them you are not an outcast." Amelia then walk off. The three of them just look at her go.

After school Amelia went out to have a study group. Millie, Jenny and Susan wanted to have a study group so Amelia ask if Kath, Mary and George wanted to go and have a study group. And they agree to go with them. The three of them were so happy that they ask them to follow. They were so happy to get to know each other Kelly too tact along so that she can study. After they study at the café in the mall for three hours, they all decided to go home. When Amelia got home she straight help his father at the kitchen and told him what happen.

"I told you dad they were so happy that I brought them along for study group." Said Amelia while she was cutting the vegetable.

"That great…well what are you going to do next?" Amelia look at Mike and says,

"How do you know I planning something?"

"Darling I am your father. So what are you going to do?" said Mike again.

"Not really sure. But I think about something." Said Amelia.

Suddenly Dan walks into the kitchen and says,

"Dad sees who came?" Mike and Amelia look at Dan. When Dan moves a side, Mike saw Edward was standing behind Dan. Mike was so happy too see Edward. He walks to Edward; he hugs him and taps his back. He says,

"How are you Edward?" Both of them push each other softly. Edward says,

"Fine thank you. I am so sorry that I did not come here for so long."

"It alright…well since you are here. Why don't we have dinner together?" Edward looks at Amelia who was still cutting the vegetable. After what happen that night, Amelia felt really shy. It was her first kiss.

"Um…actually I just got my first pay …so I was thinking to…" Edward stop talking. It is his first time to ask a girl out in front of her family. Mike and Dan look at him. Mike continue,

"Um…to ask…Amelia out for dinner." Mike and Dan look at Amelia who suddenly look up. Mike looks at Edward and says,

"Well… alright. You may." Edward smile and look at Amelia. Amelia face was so red. Her heart is jumping up and down.

"Let her change…you take a sit first." Said Dan. Dan pull Amelia, they then went up to Alyssa's room. Dan knocks Alyssa room who was inside the room since afternoon.

"Alyssa…she needs a make over now." Said Dan.

"What for?" said Alyssa.

"She has a date!" said Dan again.

"Date…wow…come in." said Alyssa again. Alyssa then pull Amelia inside the room and quickly close the door. Dan then went down to accompany Mike and Edward.

After Amelia had her make over. Alyssa and Amelia went down. When they got down, Mike, Dan and Edward were still inside the kitchen. They walk to the kitchen.

"Guys…" said Alyssa while she let everyone see Amelia. When they saw Amelia they saw how beautiful Amelia is. Even Edward was so amazed till he can't take his eyes off her. He did not even notice that the rest were looking at him and even laugh. Dan taps Edward hand and says,

"Enough staring already."

"Oh…I am sorry." Edward walk to her. Mike, Dan and Alyssa walk them out of the house.

"Bring her back before twelve." Said Mike. Edward nods his head. They then walk away.

After having dinner at one of the restaurant that Roy and Candy suggested. Edward wanted to show Amelia a special place where he will always go if he wanted to see his mother. Edward brings Amelia to a park behind his palace. Which was open to public. Once they got there, the park was like a maze. They went in; at first they start to play around but once they got to the middle there was a bench in the middle.

After sitting down, both of them did not say anything. Edward then looks up. Amelia too look up and says,

"My mum is up there." While pointing up at the sky.

"My mum too." Said Edward too while he point his finger at the sky. Both of them look at the sky. When Amelia wanted to put her hand down, Edward quickly grab her hand. Amelia look at him. Her heart again was beating very fast Edward smile at her and says,

"Sorry...but ever since just now I really wanted to hold your hand." Amelia smile and says,

"You can just hold you know." Edward brings their hand down and says,

"After my mum pass away, my dad will always sit here. To him whenever he misses her so much, he will sit here and look up. So when I miss my mum I'll sit here and look up too." Amelia just smile.

"I don't have anything special to show or bring you to show want I'll do when I miss my mum." Said Amelia. Edward looks at her.

"Whenever I miss her, my family will always there to hug me. So I don't have special place to show you. Sorry." Said Amelia again.

"It alright." Edward keeps holding her hand.

"Can I ask…why do you want to be a candidate to be a prince?" said Amelia.

" Well that. When I grow up, my dad was not here with me you see. Then I did a lot of things so that he can make time. But he did not, he will send Lucas. So I thought that maybe if I enter the prince candidate he will look at me."

"While that good but I thought London has it own prince?"

"Geneva…they are looking for a prince who can take over. After around 5 years he will become a king to that place."

"Oh…then what are you going to do? They rejected you." Said Amelia. Edward looks at her and says,

"How do you know I was rejected?"

"Ah…I overheard you and Max talking. Sorry."

"Oh…it alright. For all the things that I did, this was my punishment. And you know what?" said Edward again with a smile on his face.

"If that did not happen I would have not fall for you. I would not have share the most wonderful place to the most wonderful girl in the world." Amelia face again was red. No one in her life ever said that. Only her dad and her brother other then there no one else. Edward moves closer to her and hugs her.

"No other girls or even a princess can make my heart change. You are the only one I am going to love for the rest of my life. I can't promise you money or any things else right now but I can promise you my love for you will never change." Said Edward again.

After an hour, Edward sends Amelia home. At the door, they saw that the house were dark, they though that maybe all of them has sleep all right. When both of them were standing at the door, Amelia was opening the door. When finally the door open, Amelia look at Edward and says,

"Thanks for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Amelia wanted to go in but Edward grabs her hand. He then closes the door back. He stands in front of Amelia, put his hand at the door and look at her.

"I want a proper goodbye." Said Edward.

"Huh…" said Amelia who was clueless on what Edward said. Edward moves closer to Amelia and wanted to kiss her. But when he got closer suddenly someone knock on the window. They were shock, Edward step back. They look around and saw Mike were inside and the one who was knocking the window. They then saw that Mike ask Amelia to come in.

"Sorry I have to go." said Amelia while she opens the door. Edward then says,

"Oh…alright. Goodnight then." Edward was disappointed that he did not get a chance to kiss Amelia. Edward turns around and wanted to go home but suddenly someone pull his hand from behind. When he turn he suddenly feel someone has kiss him on his lips. After a few second, Amelia pull herself away, Amelia got really shy, she quickly run back inside and close the door. Edward froze for a while. His heart stop, he can't believe that Amelia kiss him. After a second he manage to get a hold of himself. He then walks back home and remembering Amelia kiss.

Chapter 10

After the study group, Amelia organize a few more study group. She wanted the student from the outcast building to be more independent. She did not want them to just stay in the building and not get to know other people. They were very happy when they meet student from the other building. Amelia, Jenny, Kath and some other student were walking back home from their group study. When they reach the school gate, they wanted to go out for lunch suddenly they heard someone call Amelia from the back. All of turn back and saw Edward was running toward them. Once Edward reaches them, he walks to Amelia.

"Let's go." Said Edward.

"To where?" reply Amelia. They did not notice the other was looking at them.

"My boss wants to get to know you."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Said Edward.

"Can't I meet him some other day?"

"But he want to see you."

"While what about them?" Said Amelia while she pointing her finger to her friends. Edward looks at them. All of them smile at him. Edward smiles at them and says,

"If you don't mind…can I lend Amelia for today." Jenny and the rest look at each other and all of them say,

"Alright…no problem. Go ahead." Edward looks at Amelia and says,

"Let's go." Amelia excuse himself and both of them walk away. Edward walk ahead follow by Amelia when Edward turn behind, when he turn behind he put his hand out. He smiles at Amelia, she smile back and hold his hand. When that happens, everyone was shock they did not know they were together.

Not far behind them, Clara, Max and the rest were watching them from behind. When Clara saw that Edward hold her Amelia hand, Clara become angrier to Amelia. She then walks away follow by the rest. While they were walking, Max says,

"We have to do something."

"But what? Every one like her and follow hers." Said Suzy. Everyone was thinking of a way to make sure Amelia lost. Suddenly Clara says,

"Let hurt everyone she loves." Everyone look at Clara.

"What do you mean?" said Max.

"You are in-charge right now. Prom night is coming. We invited all of them to come." Before Clara can continue Max says,

"We bully them there. We make sure Amelia don't come."

"No…we let her come. We let her see how we make them suffer." Said Clara.

"I'll make arrangement. We will make them suffer for what she did." Said Max.

"I want her. No body touch her." Said Clara. She then walks away from them.

Sir Stamford walks into his office when his office phone rings. He picks up the phone and heard Lucian voice.

"I am so sorry sir but I have Amelia on the line."

"Alright." After a second Lucian transfer the line, Sir Stamford can hear Amelia voice.

"Hello Amelia."

"I am so sorry sir. To disturb you."

"No it alright. Is there anything the matter?"

"While you must have know that Edward right not is working and also have own house."

"Yes I am aware of them."  
"And you might also know that he change a lot too."

"Yes…what is it about?"

"It just that Edward is not the Edward that all of us knew before, he is a change man. So I was thinking if it alright if you make him the candidate again?" Sir Stamford kept quiet. Amelia continue,

"He wanted to show you what he could do. He did not really wanted to hurt you. It just that he need attention from you. I know I should not have said all this thing but he really change."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I hope you can let him in the candidate again."

"Even if I want to I can't Amelia. They have rejected him after they got to know what happen to you. And by end of September the chosen candidate will be going to Geneva for their real test. I am sorry." Silence enters the line. Then Amelia says,

"Well…if you can't do anything about it alright but I have a favor to ask you."

"How can I help you?"

"Well…can you spend a day? The entire day with him?" Sir Stamford kept quiet.

"I know both of you did not get the chance to get to know each other. So right now I am begging you sir please." Both of them kept quiet.

"Do you really care for my son that much?" said Sir Stamford.

"Yes… he is part of my life and I want him to have what I have especially to have a father to be next with him since you are his only family."

Sir Stamford sat down at his chair and look at his family photo. He then heard Amelia says,

"I am sorry to disturb you. I hope you can spend the day with him. If you can't it all right. I need to go sir. Sorry again." After a second Amelia put down. Sir Stamford just looks at his family photo. He really misses his wife and his son.

When Amelia and Mary walk into their math class, they saw some student were crowding at one of the seats. They remember that the corner seats belong to George. Amelia and Mary look at each other, they then hurry to George seats. Once they got to him, they saw his face was full with bruised. Amelia,

"What Happen to you?" George did not say anything. He keeps quiet.

"We have been asking him from just now but he did not say anything." Said Claire. Kath says,

"Why don't everyone of you go back to your seats. Alright." All of them went back to their seats.

"Thank you." Said George. Kath and Amelia did not want to disturb him anymore they walk back to their seats. After class, George went out of the class in a hurried. Amelia saw that he dash out of the class. He act unusual, George would take his time to go for his other subject class. Amelia stand up and went out to follow him. Amelia tail him. George walks out of the building and walk to the next building. Amelia felt something wrong. George walks through the back kitchen and walk to the first floor hallway. By the end of hallway, he turns to the right and want out to the garden. Once he got to the garden, he walks to the gardener storeroom. When he walks into the storeroom, Amelia hide behind the door and peek inside.

Once George when inside, he saw Max and the rest was waiting for him. He walks to them. He then take out his wallet and take out two hundred pound and hand it to Max and says,

"I am sorry but this is the only money I can give you." Max counts the money. After counting the money, he looks at George and says,

"This is not enough…we need more." He then signals his guy to beat George up. The punch and kick him until he fall down when George fall down they start to punch and kick him. After a minute, Max told them to stop. He then walk to George and says,

"Tomorrow we need more. Be here at nine or not you know what happen to you." George nod his head and slowly stand up, once he got up and run out of the store room. When he opens the door he saw Amelia. He looks at Amelia. He saw how angry and mad she is. Amelia look at Max and the gang and then she look at George. Amelia walk inside the storeroom, she took out her wallet and took out the money she took out before she went to school She took out five hundred pound. She then walk to Max and throw the money to his face and says,

"You dare bully him again I am so going to break your bone. Understand?" Amelia then turn back and walk out of the storeroom. George and Amelia walk back to the old building.

Once they got to the nursing room, Amelia ask George to seat down at the bed. She then took out some cream, gauze and some bandage. She then sits beside him. She then asks George to look at her so that she can treat the bruise. While she was treating it, Amelia says,

"It is fine that you did not want to worry us but something like this you have to tell someone. I don't want to loose you." When Amelia says that George look at her. No one has every said that to him.

"George you might not know but all of us really lucky to have you as our friend. Maybe you tell the other about your problem and they did not do anyone. But if you tell me I help you and I really will help even if I have to died." Said Amelia again. George look down, he really felt touch that someone right now care for him.

"Thank you. I really felt touch that someone at last care for me." Amelia look at him.

"Both of my parents died in an accident. I was being put at the orphanage. When I was there I was being bullied. The caretaker at the orphanage did not care if we were being bullied. They said being bullied would make us stronger. But I end up being a coward."

"To me you are not as coward as you think."

"What?" Amelia stands up, walk to the basin and wash her hand. She says,

"When I was little I use to be bullied, my mother told me that one day I will not be scare, and when the time come everyone will know that they can't bullied me because I will do my best not to be bully again." Amelia turn and look at George and continue,

"When the time come your courage will come and then no one will ever bully you." George smiles at Amelia and says,  
"Well until that day come…I'll try my best to fight. And if I can't I will tell you." Amelia just nod her head. Until then Amelia will always look out for them.

Edward has agreed to meet Amelia at Fish and Co. restaurant after school. They have not met each other for two days. Both them were busy with each other thing and he misses her very much. Once he got in, she did not see Amelia. He thought maybe she would be coming late; he seats at the first table neat the window so that he can see Amelia. After ten minutes, Edward still did not see Amelia. Wanted to call her, when he took out his phone, he felt like some one is standing in front of him. He put down his phone and looks up. He was surprise to see his dad. Edward stands up and says,

"What are you doing here?"

"How are you?"

"Fine… thanks you." Both of them sit down. Once they sat, the waitress give them they menu.

"Dad did Amelia…" before Edward can, said anything else Sir Stamford says,

"Yes she did. I should have done it along time ago. I am sorry. I should have spend time with you but I was to busy making sure that I don't miss your mother too much and threw you away." Edward looks at him. He though that his dad hate him or did not care about him. But after hearing that he felt he should have done some thing too so that his dad doesn't miss his mother that much. Edward looks at the menu, he said,

"I am sorry for all I have done. I sorry." Edward looks at his dad. Sir Stamford smiles at his son.

"Well let not waste Amelia effort let's enjoy ourselves today." Edward nods his head.

After ten minutes, they call the waiter and order their food. They talk like they never talk before. Edward told him whatever happens to him at school. Even when the food arrives, they still talk. They did not eat until the food turn cold. After three hours, they at the restaurant, they decided to catch a movie. After movie they went to catch the bowling alley and play bowling. After bowling, Edward brings Sir Stamford to his work place and also his rented apartment. He introduces his father to Roy and Candy. While Edward work, his dad has drinks until Edward finish work. After work, Edward brings his dad up to his apartment to talk some more.

Edward finish up his whiskey and says,

"So has they Mr. Cooper done the palace?" Sir Stamford says,

"Half of it. They did a great job on designing the palace." Edward nods his head. They have talk about everything and now they don't know what to say. Edward looks at his dad while Sir Stamford looks at his son. After a while Sir Stamford says,

"How do you find Amelia?" Edward just smiles at him. Sir Stamford saw that his son smile when he ask about Amelia.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing…"

"Do you like her?" Edward did not say anything.

"Silence mean yes." Edward nods his head.

"Why..."

"She…when I look at her I can see how happy I am going to be. She has this aura that make people love her. She makes me the happiest man in this world. Even if I'm not rich, when I see her I felt richer. Richer because I have her love. I don't regret anything I decide if I do it for her."

"You love her that much?" Edward smile at his dad and says,  
"I love her that much that I miss her every second." Sir Stamford just smiles. He now feels complete. At least he knows that he son now has every thing and he also know that his son has grown up. Sir Stamford drink up his whiskey. And says,

"Well…I have to go."

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" said Edward.

"I wish I can but let's pity my driver. He has not slept yet ever since we got back from Dubai. And some more Lucian will get so worry that when he see me he will become a women. So let me go this time." Both of them laugh. They stand up and went down. Edward bid farewell to his dad, Sir Stamford went into the car, within second the car drive off.

After spending time with his dad, he felt happier then before. He looks at the watch and saw it was going to be two in the morning. He wanted so much to see Amelia. Even when he was with his father he wanted to escape and went to Amelia. But since she it was her idea he can't let it go to waste. Edward decided to go to her house. At least he can still look at her house and remember the memory they have together. He walks to Amelia house. After thirty minutes, finally he reaches her house, once he got there, he saw the house were dark. He just looks at it.

Chapter 11

After break time, they heard the announcement bell ring. All of them from the new to the old building can hear. Mr. Ranson the principal says,

"Good afternoon students. Both from old and new building. I would like to announce that on the 29th of September we would be having our prom night." When the entire student hears that, they were very happy.

"This year we will be doing it at the new building hall. We will merge both the new and the old building prom night together. So this is compulsory." When they heard that the old building students were not happy. They are scare that the popular student will bully them. When Kath heard that she run to the new building and run to the general office. When she got there, she saw Mr. Ranson was about to go out of the office.

"Kath…it is a surprise to see you." Kath stop in front of him. She breathes in and out. She says,

"I am so sorry sir… but the prom night. Can't we have a separate hall like last year?"

"Kath please understand, we have to cut cost and if have two prom night we have to spend a lot of money."

"But sir please understand, you know yourselves that every one at the old building is scare of the popular groups." Mr. Ranson sighs and says,

"I am sorry but I have to think about the school finance."

"Alright if you want to make an combine prom night alright but don't make it compulsory then." When Mr. Ranson heard that he doesn't know what to says. Kath look at him and wait for his answer.  
"While everyone must come and that it." Mr. Ranson then went back to his office and slams the door. Kath just look at him go.

Once Kath got to the admin office, she saw some of the student was at the office waiting for her. She walk toward them, May says,

"Kath did you see the principal?" Kath put down her bag at the table near her and says,

"Yes I did." Kasha says,

"Then what did he said?" Kath pull the chair out from the table and says,

"He said that everyone must go and also he said that they we can't have separate prom night."

"Why?" said Kasha. Everyone look at each other.

"I am a sorry guy but Mr. Ranson wanted to save cost." Said Kath.

"Alright…then I will not come then. I don't want to be with the popular student." Said May.

"They will bully us." Said Michaela. All of them start to beg at Kath. Kath felt useless that she can't do anything.

"Why are you begging at her?" said Amelia. All of them turn behind and saw Amelia. Amelia walk into the office and says,

"Why are you so scared of them?"

"Amelia…they bully us remember." Said Kasha.

"So…why don't you start to stand up for yourselves. You beg her or anyone here Mr. Ranson will not change his mind." Said Amelia

"Amelia please do something…we are really scare." Said May. Amelia know that they are scare of Clara and her gang. Amelia walk towards them and says,

"I am here. I will protect you all even if I have to risk my life but I can't do that alone. I need you all to be strong. I need all of you to fight them, show to them that you are not afraid."

"But how can we…we are not as strong as you?" said Mini.

"Who said I am strong? I am as scare as you are. More scare…but I have to be strong for the people around me." All of them look at Amelia.

"Then what you suggest?" said Kath.

"All of you in the this building has to go. But do not worry, I will make sure that all of you are safe." Said Amelia. Amelia look at all of them in the office.

"So…is it on?" said Amelia. All off them nod their head.

"Alright we trust you." Said Mini while she smiles at Amelia.

"Good…then don't' think of anything. Just start to look for a very nice dress. And if you need any help look for me, I'll help you get ready for prom night." All of them smile at each other.

The next day, Kath and Amelia got everyone inside the old building to tell them about the prom night. At first they did not agree but after Amelia told them that she will be there of all of them. After convincing them, at last they agree. After the meet, Amelia has promise Edward to meet him at the old building garden. When she got there she saw Max guys were there and was pushing Mickey the science genius in school. Amelia quickly run toward them. Once she got to them, she push one of Max guy away from Mickey.

Amelia stand in front of Mickey and says,

"What does he ever do to you guys?" Jack says,

"Nothing that why…it fun. Now go away."

"While I don't like people like you…"

"So do we…now buzz off!" Said Jack.

"No…if you don't like it, that's your problem." Jack got angry together with his guys. They then walk toward Amelia. Amelia stand in front of Mickey. She just waits for them to beat her up. While they were walking towards her, suddenly someone from behind says,

"Hi…Jack!" All of them look behind and saw about five muscular guys walk towards them. Then one of the guys who was standing in front says,

"Jack…Jack…what are you doing here?" Jack and his guys got very scare. Jack says,

"Santoro…what…what are you doing here?"

"Well… have you forgot that we have been send to this outcast building?"

"Oh…" said Jack. Amelia can see that Jack and his guys were very scare with the guy name Santoro. Amelia just look at them. They got near Jack and Santoro says,

"The question is what are you doing here?"

"Um…nothing. We better go." Said Jack. He then called his guys to walk quickly walk away.

After Jack and his guy's walk away. Santoro look at Amelia. He says,

"Are you alright?" Amelia nod her head. She turns around to check on Mickey. She helps Mickey up and saw that his forehead was bleeding. She quickly took out a packet of tissue and give Mickey.

" Your forehead is bleeding." Mickey took the tissue and wipes the blood from his forehead.

"You're okay dude?" said Santoro to Mickey.

"I am fine thank you. I better go to the nursing room." Amelia nod her head. After Mickey walk away, Amelia wanted to go meet Edward, but then Santoro says,

"You're quite strong like they said." Amelia turn around.

"I always wanted to see you and wanted to know what you look like."

"So…what you think?"

"I'm impressed." Said Santoro.

"My name is Amelia Cooper."

"Santoro…this is Garcia, Antonio, Oscar, Martin and Jody." While he introduce his friends to Amelia. Amelia just smile.

"Did Clara send you here?' said Santoro. Amelia nod her head.

"But it's alright. I felt better here then there." Said Amelia again.

"I never thought girl like you would be so strong." Said Santoro.

"Girl like me must be very strong." said Amelia again.

"I heard that you manage to convince the outcast student to go for the prom night."

"It was hard but it worth it."

"Why are you so eager wanted them to go to the prom?"

"How long are they going to be like how they are now? If they do not stand up and fight for themselves who else would."

"You really want to help them are you? You know very well that Clara and her gang are going to bully them if they come right?" Amelia smile and says,

"Yeah…and this is the only way to let them have courage to fight."

"If anything happen?"

"What am I here for?" said Amelia. Santoro look at her. He was really impressed with Amelia.

After math class Edward quickly run out of his class. He can't wait to see Amelia. He runs to his locker to put his books inside the locker. When he run to the locker, he heard someone from behind call him. He stops and turns, when he turn he saw Clara was the one who call her.

"Edward…" shout Clara.

"Hi…Clara." Said Edward. When Clara heard that Edward said hi to her. She gets shock. Edward never says something like that to her.

"Hi…" said Clara.

"Can I help you with anything?" said Edward.

"Um…Um…I…" Clara did not know what she wanted to say to Edward. Edward waits for Clara to say something to him. He then looks at his watch and saw that he is going to be late to meet Amelia.

"Clara is there something you want to say?"

"Actually um…the candidate to become a prince. I know someone who can help you re-enter the candidate again. If you want…" before she can finish Edward says,

"It alright… I am happy with what I am now. Thank you anyway. I have to go; I'll see you around. Bye…bye." Said Edward, he then run to his locker. Clara stood there. She can't believe that he really change, he change because of Amelia. Clara becomes angrier whenever he thinks about how Edward changes because of Amelia not her.

After Edward put his book inside the locker, he quickly run to the old building garden. Once he reaches, he saw Amelia was talking with Santoro Brother. They use to be enemy. He saw that Amelia was talking happily with them, he become jealous. He walks toward them and say,

"Amelia!" said Edward. Amelia look at Edward, she stand up, walk to him.

"You are late." Said Amelia.

"Sorry…my class end late." Reply Edward.

"No problem…thanks to Santoro and his friends, they accompany me." Edward looks at Santoro. Santoro too look at him.

"Santoro." Said Edward.

"Edward…sorry Prince Edward." Edward looks at Santoro angrily. Amelia says,

"Santoro please." Santoro just smile.

"Sorry Edward…since you are here, then we make a move first. Goodbye Amelia see you around." Santoro and his friends walk away. Leaving Amelia and Edward there.

After they left, Edward looks at Amelia and hugs her.

"I miss you so much." Said Edward.

"Me too." Said Amelia. Edward the let go of her. They then sat down at the bench near them. Edward holds her hand tightly. Once they sat down, Edward look at her and says,

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For asking my dad to spend the day with me."

"So how was the day?"

"It was fun. But…"

"But what?"

"I miss you a lot." Amelia jut smile. Amelia says,

"Santoro and his friends. Why are they here?"

"I put them here. They oppose me when I was popular back then. They are like you helping people; they are the first student who came into this outcast building. And now to think of it I regret putting them here."

"Everyone make mistake, if you realize is a mistake then you should apologize or undone what you should have not do." Amelia look at their hand, which Edward was holding tightly.

"I can't undo it but I can apologize to them." Amelia nod her head and says,

"That good." Amelia look up, Edward touch her cheek and smile at her.

After Edward serving a group of customer at the corner, Roy told him to go to the front, there is customer wanted to order drinks. He hurries to the front of the bar and saw some of the customer was calling him. He quickly went to the customer one by one and took their order down. When he wanted to take order from the last customer, he saw the customer was Santoro and his friends. He froze; he did not know what to do. He did not want Santoro and his friend laugh at him. But he has no choice but to take their order. He breath in and out a few time, walk to them and says,

"Can I have your order please?" When Santoro look up, he was shock to see Edward wanted to take his order. Santoro look at his friends. They to were shock to see Edward.

"You work here?" said Garcia.

"Yes I work here. So what would you like to order?" said Edward. Santoro says,

"Five whiskey and one order of buffalo wings. Thank you." Edward writes down their order and walk away. Santoro and the rest just look at each other. They did not expect to see him working as a waiter in a bar.

After work, Edward wanted to buy some toiletries for himself. He walks to the nearest twenty-four hour shop, which was very near to the bar. When he got there, he start to take soap, toothbrush and some other toiletries. After he takes the thing he went to the counter to pay for the things. After paying, he walks out of the shop and wanted to go back to his apartment. While he was walking back, he saw Santoro and his friends were walking toward the shop and him. When they got near each other, Edward did not say anything to them. But Santoro grabs his hand and says,

"Do you have something to says to us?" Edward looks at Santoro and his gang. He pulls his hand back. He remembers the conversation this evening with Amelia.

"Yeah…I am sorry. I was to arrogant last time. I am sorry." Santoro give a half smile to him and says,

"We're ok….You change a lot."

"Thanks to Amelia I guess…"

"Take care of her or we will!" said Santoro again. Edward smiles at Santoro and says,

"I'll take good care of her…don't worry." Edward put his hand out. Santoro shake his hand.

" We're cool then?" said Edward. Santoro nod his head.

Everyone were busy preparing for the prom night in the next two days. Everyone at the outcast building is busy picking up dress and trying their best to get ready for prom. They even ask each other to go to the prom. Amelia was happy that they are preparing themselves for the prom night. The night before, Edward had ask her to go to the prom night with him and she agree to go with him.

Kelly was walking into the building from the parking lot when suddenly she heard someone call her form behind. She turn and saw John were running toward her. Once John got near her, Kelly says,

"Hi…what up?" John look at her and smile. He then says,

"Are you going to the prom night?"

"I don't think I be going."

"Why?" Kelly look up at the sky and says,

"Prom is not for me. Anyway who would like to go out with me?" John looked at her and says,

"What wrong with you?"

"I am like a boy. I am very rough." John smile at her and says,

"Well…Kelly whom is very rough…" John took out a ticket from his pocket and says,

"Will you reconsider and go with me?" Kelly look at the ticket and saw it was the prom night ticket. She look at John, she did not know what to say to him as that was the first time a guy would want to take him out. She look up at John and says,

"Why?" John look at her and says,

"Because I like you a lot and I hope that you can go with me to the prom night. I would also hope that you would want to have me as …as…your boyfriend." Kelly did not know what to say to him. It her first time someone has ask her to be her boyfriend.

"I like you ever since we know each other. But I did not dare tell you, I was scare that you might not like me and I did not know how to confess to you. I like you… I like you a lot." Said John.

Chapter 12

Amelia walk into her sister bedroom with her dress. Alyssa told her the night before that she will help her with her make up. Luckily Dan and Mike went to do a little shopping for Amelia since she is too busy helping her other schoolmate to get ready to forget about herself. After thirty minutes, finally Amelia was ready. Alyssa look at her sister and says,

"You look beautiful."

"Thank sis…" Alyssa felt very worry all of the sudden. Amelia saw that her sister face was full with worry.

"Alyssa are you alright?"

"I fine…"

"Are you sure…did someone follow you again?" Alyssa smile at her sister and says,

"No…it just that…do you have to go for Prom?"

"Why…" Alyssa sit down opposite her and says,

"Are you sure they will not do anything to you?" Amelia hold her hand and says,

"I'll be alright…you don't have to worry. Edward is with me, he will protect me." Alyssa nod her head.

"Amelia…Edward is here." Shouted Mike. Amelia and Alyssa walk down to stairs. When they were walking down the stairs, they saw Edward, Mike and Dan was waiting for them. Edward looks at Amelia. As always, when ever Edward look at her heart will beat very fast. Once they reach down, Edward take her hand and says,

"You look beautiful." Amelia just smile.  
"Let's take a photo." Said Mike. Dan and Alyssa stand beside Edward and Amelia. Mike stand a few step away from them and took their picture. Mike then take a few photo of them together. After fifteen minutes, Edward and Amelia said goodbye to her family and walk out of the house. Outside Jenny and Garcia was waiting for them as Garcia was driving.

When they finally arrive at the school. They saw many students were getting out from their cars and wanted to go into the school hall. Once they got down from their car, they walk to the school main entrance where the rest of the outcast students were waiting for them. Once they got there, Nia saw how beautifully dress they were. Everyone was very handsome and pretty that night.

"You guys look so…nice!" said Amelia who was about to cry.

"Well we are pretty beautiful tonight." Said Diana. Everyone agree.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" said Santoro. Who was standing at the back of all of them.

"Let's go in." said Amelia inviting them into the school. Once they got into the hall. They saw the hall were beautifully decorated. When Amelia got into the hall, she felt uneasy. They did not do anything when they walk into the hall. Edward look at Amelia worry face and whisper to her,

"Are you alright?"

"Edward please be careful. They are planning something." Said Amelia while she still look in-front. After being there for fifteen minutes, Amelia still did not see Clara and the rest. The rest of the school students were enjoying themselves and her school mates were drinking and dancing. Amelia felt something was about to happen but she did not know what.

While Amelia was drinking her fruit punch, suddenly someone from behind her accidentally push from the back and make the fruit punch fall onto her dress. Amelia look at her dress and saw it was wet with fruit punch. Edward turn around to see if he can see who push her back but there was no one.

"I think I better go to the washroom before it starts to become a stain. "said Amelia while she try to wipe it off with a tissue.

"Is it alright for you to go alone? I'll ask Kelly to follow you." Said Edward.

"It's alright…I don't need a body guard. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Said Amelia while she walks out of the hall and walk to the washroom. When she got into the washroom, she stands in front of the mirror and starts to wash the fruit punch. Suddenly she felt something hit her from the back and she saw herself falling down.

Edward look at his watch and notice that it has been thirty minutes that Amelia has went to the washroom. Edward begin to get worried. He got the feeling that something might happen to Amelia. He saw Jenny and Kelly are standing at the drinks area, he walk toward them. Once he reaches them he says,

"Have you guys seen Amelia?" Jenny and Kelly stop talking to each other and say,

"No.." said Jenny.

"She was with you just now right?" said Kelly suddenly felt worried.

"She was with me until some one push her from behind and make her drinks fall onto her dress. So she said she want to go to the washroom to wash it off. But it has been thirty minutes and she have not back yet." Jenny and Kelly look at each other. After a second, Kelly says,

"Let's search for her." Edward and Jenny agree and they start to search for Amelia. Edward run to the Kelly run to the ladies washroom to see if Amelia was there but she did not saw her. Jenny decided to look around the main hall and Edward decided to look outside just in case Amelia would be taking a breathe outside. When Edward went outside, he try to look all around but he did not see her. He try to call her through her cell phone but no body pick up. Edward try to call again to see if this time Amelia would pick up his call, while he was walking back into the school, he hear and ring tone was ringing near the bushes of the school pillar. Edward got suspicion and check to see where it the ring tone ringing. When he got to the bushes he saw a phone was at the ground and straight away he knew it was Amelia phone. He pick up the phone and double check to see if it really Amelia phone. But sadly when he look at the wallpaper of him and her together when they went for a date. His heart stop, his mind start to think of Amelia. He then walks into the school and start to search for Amelia.

Clara walks into the old science lab. She saw Gary tie Amelia up. One of Max boys. Max was sitting at the chair near the window.

"Is everything ready?" said Clara. Max looks at her and says,

"Everything is ready…is there anything that you want to add before we begin." Said Max while he walk toward her.

"No…make sure no one come into the lab." Said Clara.

'No problem…I will order my boys to guard the door. Is that alright for you honey?" said Max. while he want to touch Clara face. Clara immediately pushes his hand down and says

"Don't touch me with your dirty hands."

"Dirty! Huh…"

"Dirty…don't' touch me with your dirty hands every again. Get out!" Max unhappily walk out of the science lab.

"Let's go…" said Max to his gang whom was helping him. After Max and his gang went out, Clara can hear a loud big from the door. She ignores and walk to Amelia whom has not wake up yet. She lift Amelia cheeky face up and says,

"This is who Edward loved. Huh…" Clara let her go and walk to the sink, take a pile, fill it with water and walk to Amelia. She then throws the water at Amelia. When she throws the water at her, Amelia woke up. Amelia slowly open her eyes. When she opens her eyes, she saw Clara was standing in front of her.

"Morning Amelia!"

"Where am I?" said Amelia.

"You are at an abandon science lab where this place was once call haunted." Amelia look around and she then notice that she was being tied up.

"Clara…what is all this. Let me go?" demand Amelia.

"Oh…no...no...no…no my dear I am not going to let you go." Smile Clara to Amelia. Clara pull a chair and place it in front of her and says,

"Well what am I suppose to do with you?"

"Clara let me go…" Clara looked at her and says,

"If I let you go something will happen to them." When Clara said 'Them' she remember everyone at the school hall.

"What are you going to do to them?"

"Well if you let me do anything to you I'll let them go."

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Clara smiles and walk to the cupboard, which have not been open for quite a while. She looks and saw a lot of chemical, injection and some matches. She took the matches out and saw some metal rode. She took the metal rode, light the burner, which was at the table, and burn the metal rode. After burning it for a while, Clara walks to Amelia. Amelia saw how red the metal rode is.

While at the hall, everyone who was at the hall did not realize anything, Max and his gang was setting fire work everywhere in the hall. Mr. Ranson has already left from the school; he knew what Max and Clara were about to do. Everyone was dancing happily, with out knowing who they have dance with weather they are from the school or from the outcast building. That night they really did not care. As they mingle around, talking, dancing or eating together. Santoro and his gang sat at the corner of the hall. Santoro was having a very bad feeling when they enter the hall. He know that Clara and Max is up to something but he did not know what. Antonia says,

"Santoro are you alright?" Santoro look at Antonio and says,

"Something is wrong…I feel something going to happen."

"Why you say that?"

"Nothing happen…" said Santoro while he look in front. Antonio agree too nothing happen. They look around to see any suspicion moves.

Edward up to the third floor at the left wing of the building to see if Amelia there. But he did not see anyone. Kelly and Jenny look around the school but no sign of Amelia. They end up meeting at the entrance of the school.

"Did you find her?" said Edward. Kelly and Jenny shake their head.

"Where have she been?" said Kelly.

"I worried…if anything happen to her." Said Kelly.  
"Let find her…check the old building…maybe she there!" Three of them nod their head and run off to the old building to check if she there. Once they got to the old building, they split up and search the whole building. After an hour, they did not see Amelia. They met up at the entrance of the school.

Kelly and Jenny shook they head as a sign that they did not find her.

"Where did she go?" shouted Edward while he bang his hand at the wall.

"Edward please calm down." Said Kelly.

"Let's go back to the hall maybe she is there." They then run back to the hall. Once they reach the hall, they split up to see if Amelia there. Santoro saw that Edward was searching for someone and he seem to be very worry. Santoro walk towards him who was standing neat the buffet line. Once he got there, he tap Edward shoulder. Edward who was searching for Amelia turn around hoping that it was Amelia who tap his shoulder. When he turn behind he saw Santoro was standing behind him.

"Santoro it you!" said Edward disappointed

"Why the face?" said Santoro.

"Have you seen Amelia?"

"No…why what happen to her?" said Santoro.

"She missing. Kelly, Jenny and me could not find her anywhere."

"Did you call her phone?" said Santoro. Edward took out Amelia phone from hi pocket and says,

"I found this at the bushes near the entrance." Edward look at the phone and pray that Amelia will be alright.

"I'll ask my guys to look for her. I'll call you if we found anything." Said Santoro. Edward nod his head and says,

"But don't let the rest know. Don't want to alarm them."

"Alright." Santoro then walk to his gang, while Edward keep looking for Amelia.

Clara look at Amelia who was badly hurt by her. She has use everything she can find and hurt Amelia but nothing works. She stand in front of Amelia and says,

"What are you eating? You don't seem to scream when I hurt you." Amelia says,

"What more you want to do?"

"Um…I want to hear you screams! Hahahaha." Amelia saw how insane Clara was.

"Clara you can stop this I can help you."

"Help me with what? I'm going insane because of you. You took everything away from me. Edward, Kelly and everyone. How can you help?" said Clara angrily.

"I don't know how but I help you. To help you, you need to release me." said Amelia. She felt all her blood in her body is rushing out from her wound. Clara smile at Amelia and says,

"You think I'm stupid. If I let you go, you will run and tell everyone what I did to you."

"No…I won't."

'I don't care. I'll make you suffer!" Clara pull Amelia up, untie her and drag her into a metal cardboard. Clara push her in, close the door.

"Clara….Clara let me out of here!" shouted Amelia.

"Oh…poor thing! Sorry but I can't." Clara the put a metal across the cardboard and says,

"I'm so sorry to do this Amelia but I have to go out and party. Sorry but I have to run. I surely going to miss you." Said Clara while she laugh loudly. Clara then walk to the door, suddenly she stop and says,

"Opss…I forget to tell you. I'm going to break your promise. I'm going to blow the hall together with everyone in it. And there is nothing you can do about it! Hahahaha." Said Clara. Clara walk out of the science lab leaving Amelia inside the cardboard.

Amelia start to panic. She breathe in and out very fast. She saw nothing but darkness inside. Suddenly she felt breathless, she try to breathe in but she can't. Suddenly she felt her head start to feel giddy and she felt that her body felt very weak. She lend back, she felt her heart was about to stop. She close her eyes and says,

"Dad, mum, Dan, Alyssa, Edward, everyone. I'm sorry that I can't protect all of you. Mum…I'm sorry…I let you down." Amelia let her body fall to the front and hit the metal door.

Edward, Kelly and John quickly run up to the old science lab at the top floor. John over heard from Max that Clara has held Amelia there and Clara was not going top let her go easily. Once they got to the old science lab, they were shock to see the lab was very messy. They walk into see if Amelia was there. They walk into the lab to look around, suddenly Kelly shouted,

"Guy come here!" John and Edward hurried towards Kelly and was shocked to blood on the floor. The three of them look at each other. Edward mind start to imagine things.

'We have to find her…Quick." Edward rush out of the door. Kelly and John too follow Edward out. When they wanted to walk out of the class suddenly they heard a loud bang coming from the metal cardboard. They look at the cardboard and look at each other. Suddenly Edward remember that Amelia is scared of cardboard. He quickly walk to the cardboard, take the metal bar out and open the door. Once he open the door, Amelia body fall onto the him. He slowly put her down to the floor and try to walk Amelia up. He shake Amelia shoulder so that she can walk up but did not work. Kelly and John rush to them to see if Amelia alright.

"Amelia wake up…Amelia you can't leave me here…Amelia wake up." Shouted Edward. John took his phone out and hurried to call the ambulance.

Clara walks to the back stage to if the firework has been prepared. She has informed Max to get everything ready before she come. Once she got to Max who was drinking at the corner, she took a glass of whiskey that has been pour and starts way drink the whiskey. Max look at her and smile. Max got to her ears closely and says,

"Every thing is ready…just have to wait for your signal." Clara smile and says,

"Let them have fun. Once their fun is over then our fun begins." Clara and Max took a glass of whiskey that Martin had poured for them and they drink up in one go.

Chapter 13

Amelia open her eyes and saw that she was standing at the science lab, she suddenly saw a bright light coming from the back of the of the class. Amelia then her name were being called.

"Amelia…come her my dear." Amelia walk toward the light. When she got near to the light, she saw a figure standing and put her hand out like waned Amelia to hug her. Once she got very near to the figure, she was surprise to see her mother.

"Mum!" shouted Amelia.

"Yes my dear…comes to mama." Said Amelia mother. Amelia run to her and hug her tightly.

"Mum I miss you so much."

"I miss you too darling."

"Mum…I'm so sorry that I have disappoint you." While Amelia look up at her mother. Her mother smiles at her and says,

"You have done well and I am proud of you." Amelia smile back at her mother and says,

"But you still have to protect the people who is believing in you."

"But mum…"

"I love you my dearest but you still have a long way." Suddenly Amelia mother take Amelia's hand and push her down. She saw her mother were waving to her and says,

"You can do it. I believe in you." Suddenly Amelia open her eyes and saw Edward were looking down at her with his teary eyes.

Edward tries many times so the Amelia would wake up but fail. He fell her pulse and it still beat but she did not wake up. John had call the ambulance and they will e arriving around fifteen minutes.

"Amelia wake…please wake up." Kelly and John just look at Edward. They can only wait till the ambulance comes.

"You can't do this to me. You have to wake up baby. Please wake up." Cried Edward.

"That enough Edward. The ambulance is on the way." Said Kelly.

"I don't care…Amelia wake up, you can't do this now. I need…everyone need you. They believe in you. How can you do this." Said Edward. After Edward said that, Amelia eyes open. When she opens her eyes, Edward looked down at her.

"Amelia…

"Where am I?" said Amelia puzzled. Edward quickly pulls her up to him and hugs her tightly.

"Amelia…thank god you alright."

"Where am I?" said Amelia again.

"You are at the old science lad." Said Kelly. Amelia look up and looked around the lad. She then remembers what happen to her. When she remember Clara, she remember telling her that she will be blow something inside the hall will everyone inside. Edward pulls her away and says,

"Let bring you out of here. The ambulance is coming, we bring you to the hospital." Amelia try to stand up with the help of Edward. With the help of Edward and Kelly she stood up even if it very painful for her.

"I need to go to the hall." Said Amelia, while she tries to walk out of the science lab.

"Amelia don't be stubborn. Let's bring you to the hospital."

"I want to go to the hall." Said Amelia while she pushes Edward hand who was going to stop her.

"Amelia listen to him. You are hurt badly, you wound need to be treated."

Amelia did not listen and continued to walk out of the lab.

"Amelia!" shouted Edward. Amelia stop walking and says,

"If I don't get there…people who believe in me will die so please don't stop me." Edward, Kelly and John did not know what she was saying about but they got the feeling that Clara and Max is going to do something bad. Amelia manage to get out of the lab. John look around to see if there is something to help Amelia, then he saw a wheelchair near to the table. He quickly run to the wheelchair, take the wheelchair and push toward Amelia who was still walking slowly. John run to them with the wheelchair and says,

"Hop on." Edward, Kelly and Amelia look at John and smile.

Clara and her friends were enjoying themselves at the dance floor. Clara saw everyone was enjoying themselves. She saw the outcast student were dancing together with the rest of the cool students. In her heart were cursing Amelia. She just wish the time will get faster so that she can go on with the plan. While she was dancing, she look for Max and his gang to see if everything was set to go. She then look at her watch and saw that it was going to be twelve. She smile to herself and look at Max who she just saw standing near the food line. She excuse herself and walk to Max. She stand next to Max and says,

"Is everything set?"

'Yeah…and just to let you know. Santoro and his gang is with his." Clara laugh and says,

"Let do it." Clara and Max walk out toward the door, once they got to the door, Max give a signal to his man to blow the hall up. Once they got out, Max close the hall door. They then start to laugh. They felt very happy and felt relieve that their plan works.

On the way to the hall, they heard some one was shouting at one of the room. Edward looks at all of them and they look at him.

"Open the door." Said Amelia. John nod his head. He walk over to one of the class, open the door and was shocked to see Santoro, his gang and Jenny.

"Santoro Jenny and the gang." Said John to Edward and the rest. Kelly run to him and help him untie them. After five minutes, they walk out of the class and saw Amelia in a wheelchair and they saw how badly injure she was.

"What happen to you?" said Santoro.

"It a long story. But what happen to you?" said Amelia.

"Max and his gang manage to track us and they hit us with a bat. We faint and when we wake up, we were being tie up." Amelia look at Edward and says.

"Let's go to the hall." They then hurried to the hall. Once they got there, they went in and saw that Max men was gathering all the school student in the middle of the hall.

"Look for Clara and catch Max man. Edward go to the back stage. I think there might be something there." All of them then start to go towards Max men. After a minutes, Santoro run to Amelia and says,

"She not here." When Amelia heard that, Amelia stand up and run out of the hall. Even thought is hurt her but she have to catch Clara and make her responsible for what she has done.

"Amelia where are you going?" said Santoro. Amelia did not listen and she continues to run to catch Clara.

Clara and Max walk toward a red Ferrari. Once they got to the car, Clara went into the car. Once inside, Max turn on the engine. Within minute, the car starts. The air-con inside the car too starts. Max looks at Clara and says,

"Let 's go somewhere where we can be alone." Clara look at Max and says,

"Don't spoil my mood Max. Just send me home." Said Clara. She was still happy that her plan has work now in few second she can be happier because she has taken revenge to the people who has hurt. Max take his hand and put at Clara's lap and says,

"Please Clara…let have some fun tonight." Clara looks at Max hand who was rubbing his hand at her lap. Clara quickly push Max's hand and says,

"Take you hand away for me."

"Clara…come on. I know you want it more then I want." Max moves forward to her and try to put his hand at Clara's thigh but Clara push his hand away.

"Clara come on baby." Max then go on top of Clara and try to kiss her.

Amelia had a feeling that Clara might be in her car and waned to drive off. Once she got to the car park, she saw many cars. She then starts to search of Clara pray that Clara have not drove off yet. After ten minutes, she suddenly heard a lady scream. She fears something might happen to Clara. Even thought Clara has hurt her badly but still she care for her. She heard the scream from the back of the car park. She quickly runs to the very back of the car park. From far she saw a couple were making out in a red Ferrari car. Once she got closer to the car she realize that the lady was struggling to get the man off her. She got the feeling that it might be Clara. She quickly run to the passenger seats near he driver door opens the door and drags the Max out of the car. Amelia try to gather all of her strength left in her. Clara went out of the car and stand behind Amelia. Amelia look at Clara who was standing behind her, Clara was shaking badly.

"Are you alright?" said Amelia. Clara did not says anything. Amelia look at the Max who wanted to rape Clara. Max stands up and says,

"You survive? I thought Clara has finish you." Amelia look at Max and says,

" Yeah, she nearly finish me but I got lucky."

"Well since you are here…let me finish you off, then I finish her." Said Max angrily. Clara was still in shock she still shaking and unable to move. Amelia saw that Clara dress was tore because of Max; she took out a jacket, which was inside the car and put it around Clara. Clara looks at Amelia, her eyes become teary.

"It's alright. You stay her alright." Clara still did not say anything but she just nod her head. Amelia look at Max and says,

"What the hell you were saying just now? You want to finish me off?" Max look at Amelia angrily.

Edward run to the back stage to see if he can find anything suspicious. After five minutes, he did not see anything. Everyone at the dance floor still did not know what going on. From the back stage, Edward saw Santoro and his gang manages to catch all of Max men and manage to keep the situation under control. But he still need to look around to see if Max has do something suspicious just like Amelia said. Edward let Santoro and the rest handle Max men and continue to search. After a while, he saw something pop out from one of the big amplifier. He got near to the amplifier and saw that they has set a lot of TNT attach at the amplifier. He look at all of the amplifier and saw that Max and his men has attach TNT on it. Edward took his phone out and call Santoro. Once Santoro pick up, he says,

"Santoro… I need you and a few of your men to come at the back stage." Without letting Santoro to speak, Edward disconnects his call and tries to pull the TNT from the amplifier.

After so many try Edward was unable to pull the TNT out from the amplifier. After a few minutes, Santoro and his men arrive.

"Edward what happen?" said Santoro. Edward looks

at Santoro and says,

"They attach TNT together with the amplifier. I think all the amplifier in the hall has been attach with TNT."

"So how they going to blow them?" said Martin.

"Don't know….find out from one of Max boys. We need to take the TNT out before it to late." Said Edward. Santoro and his men nod their head. Martin and Jody run out from the back stage. While the rest try to figure out how to take the TNT out from the amplifier. After fifteen minutes, Martin finally got someone from the geek club to help get the TNT off the amplifier.

Amelia look at Max bloodily face who wanted to stand up and beat her. Even thought Max did not beat her beadily but because the wound that Clara did make it very painful. Amelia try her best not to show Max that she's in pain. Max manage to stand up and says,

"That all you got?" shouted Max. Amelia look at him and smile. Max run faster toward her and wanted to punch her, but Amelia manage to move to the side quickly. Max turn around, and wanted to punch Amelia but Amelia manage to catch his fist. She then drop Max fish and punch his stomach. She punch him a few time at his stomach and punch him in the face. Clara who was standing away from them just look at them as she don't really know how to help Amelia. Amelia then grab Max hair and push him down to the ground.

"You want some more?" shouted Amelia who really wish that she can stop fighting with Max. Max again wanted to stand up but Amelia push him down and kick his stomach and says,

"I am fucking tired and I seriously want to rest. So please don't stand up if you do I will kill you for sure." Max turn around to his back and look at Amelia. He saw that Amelia was trying her best to breathe in.

"I will not be defeated by a girl like you." Said Max Amelia breathe in deeply and breathe out. Max pull all of his strength and stand up. When he finally stand up , Max and Amelia look at each other.

"I will beat you for sure." Said Max . Amelia did not say anything. Max suddenly run faster towards Amelia. When she got near to Amelia he wanted to throw a punch at her face, but Amelia manage to dodge it and she use all of her left strength and punch Max stomach as hard as she could. They froze for a second, Amelia let go of her fish and let Max fall onto the ground. Max fainted. Amelia look at him and says,

"I told you not to do it dumpass." Amelia turns around and walked toward Clara.

Once she reach Clara, Amelia smile at her and says,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…" Amelia nod her head.

"Please do not do it again." Said Amelia. Clara did not say anything. She did not know what to say to her the person she hated most. Amelia has save her from being rape by Max. She own Amelia her life. Suddenly Amelia fall towards Clara. Clara catch her and slowly put Amelia down and says,

"Amelia are you alright…Amelia wake up." Amelia close her eyes slowly. She too tire that night. What her sister Alyssa scared of came true but luckily not one got hurt.

Edward finish taking out the last TNT from one of the amplifier. He looks around to see if they can find anymore. After Santoro take all of the TNT and throw all of it at the rubbish bin. All of them gone back down. Luckily the rest of the student. Once they got down, Edward, looked around to see Amelia. When he did not see her he walk to Kelly and Jenny who was sitting after help Santoro and his gang.

"Amelia… where is she?" Kelly and Jenny turn around Kelly says,

"I don't know. She said to find Clara so we did."

"She not here." Said Edward again. Santoro walk to them after he saw that Edward was looking for Amelia.

"Edward what happen?" said Santoro.

"Amelia…"

"Amelia I thought she came back here."

"What!"

"After I told her Clara is not here, she run out of the hall. I thought she came back." When Edward heard that, he quickly run out of the hall and search of Amelia. Kelly, Jenny and Santoro look at each other; they then too follow Edward to find Amelia.

Edward try searching for her everywhere but still he could not find her. Edward stand at the rail for the fourth floor. His heart beat very fast. He don't know what to do it anything happen to her.

"Oh…god please don't let anything happen to her. I beg you." Prayed Edward. While he was about to turn around to continued to search for Amelia, his eyes caught something at the car park area. He look down and saw two people were fighting and one of them is a girl. He then look properly and saw it was Amelia and not far from them was Clara.

"Amelia.." Edward did not wait for too long and run down to the car park.

Once he got to them, he saw that Amelia had fainted and Clara was shouting for help. Edward immediately run toward that.

"What happen?" Clara was shock to see Edward.

"Clara…what happen?"

"she fight with Max , I…I did not know what happen. She faint." Edward look at Amelia.

"Bring your car.." said Edward to Clara.

"Huh.."

"Bring your car here Clara!" shouted Edward. Clara quickly stand up and run to Max car. She then drove in-front of them; Clara went out of the car and help Edward to carry Amelia in. Once Amelia got inside. Clara sit beside her and Edward run to the driver seat. And quickly drive off to the hospital.

Chapter 14

Everyone was waiting at the ICU. After Edward has send Amelia in, he quickly call Dan and the rest. Everyone was waiting patiently outside the ICU praying that Amelia will come out alive. After an hour, finally the doctor came out. Mike and Edward walk to the doctor and says,

"How is my daughter Doctor?" said Mike.

"She is fine…but there wound at body, it will take time to heal."

"Thank god." Said Edward.

"Can we meet her?" said Mike.

"Sure…just go and see her in the ward." Said the doctor. After saying that, the doctor then walk away. All of them look at each other and was relieve to hear that she is fine. When they were about to walk to Amelia ward, Alyssa saw a girl who was standing quiet far from them Alyssa look at Kelly and says,

"Who is she?" Kelly look at Clara who was standing alone and says,

"She is Clara."

"Clara the girl who hate my Amelia?" Kelly nod her head. Alyssa suddenly felt angry. She then walk towards Clara. Once she got to her, Alyssa slap Clara face. Clara froze. Everyone look at Alyssa. Dan pull Alyssa and says,

"What the hell you do that for?"

"She hurt her…she hurt our Amelia. My poor girl got bully by this devil. I wouldn't let her get away." Alyssa push Dan and wanted to beat Clara but Dan manage to grab hold of Alyssa.

"Alyssa do you think Amelia would like it if you hurt her? Huh."

"I don't care. Do you know how she felt for her? Do you know how she felt for you Clara? Do you?" Clara tear roll down.

"I'm sorry…I'm really am."

"That enough Alyssa." Mike walk to her daughter. Alyssa look at her dad and says,

"But dad what she did…"

"I know. Amelia would not like if she see you beating her up." Alyssa look down.

"Let go and see Amelia." Mike pull Alyssa and Dan, they then walk to Amelia wards. They rest too follow Mike to Amelia ward. Edward wanted to follow them but he saw Clara was standing alone. He walks toward her and says,

"I can't forget what you did but I will forgive you. As long as she does I will forgive you and I hope you don't hurt her anymore." Edward wanted to walk to Amelia room.

"Why her? Why not me? You know that I have like you since the beginning but why her?" Edward stop walking, turn around and says,

"Because she don't hate anyone she only knows how to love that why I love her so much that if anything might happen to her I would die." Edward then walks to Amelia ward. Clara drop down to her knee and started to cry.

Chapter 14

Amelia look at Edward who was sitting in front of her for the last ten minutes and did not speak a single word. He only smile at her and look at her.

"Are you alright?" said Amelia.

"Yeah…" Edward takes hand and holds it tightly.

"Say something, ever since I wake up you only look at me and say nothing." Said Amelia angrily.

'What should I say. I was scared to dead when you suddenly disappear. And when you faint I was freaking crazy and I don't know what I'll do if something might happen to you." Amelia look at Edward. She could not say anything to him. Amelia take his hand and says,

"Thank you…thank you being with me." Edward move himself nearer to Amelia and says,

"No…thank you for being with me. Thank you for letting me love you." Amelia smile at Edward. Edward hug Amelia tightly.

After a week at the hospital, the doctor send her back. Once home, everyone was waiting for her without her knowing. Amelia open the front door and walk into the living room, she then switch on the light. Once the light was on, suddenly,

"Surprise!" shouted everyone who came to the welcome back party. Amelia was shock to see them as Mike told her that everyone was busy with school and could not take her home. Alyssa and Dan walk to her and hug her.

"Welcome back Amelia." Said Alyssa and Dan.

"Thank you." Reply Amelia. After hugging them, Edward walk to her and smile.

"Hi…" Amelia look at him and says,

"HI…" Alyssa and Dan make way for Edward. Both of them walk toward each other and hug.

"God I miss you?" said Edward.

During the party, every one talks to Amelia and could not let her rest. One after another keep talking to her. Edward was at the corner and he was eyeing on Amelia who was busy talking to James, Suzy and few other students. Dan walk to Edward who did not saw he standing beside him.

"Hello.." said Dan. Edward looks at his right and saw Dan was looking at him.

"Who are you looking at?" Edward breath out and says,

"Who else." Dan looks at Amelia and says,

"Oh…you did not want to stand beside her and help her out?"

"I can't everyone will look at me strangely and thought that I am over protective."

"Oh… from the way I looked she needs help. As you know she just came back from the hospital and she still need rest. So…" Edward looks at Dan and smile.

"So...I should…" before he can finish his sentence he run towards Amelia, take her hand and pull her out from the group.

"Edward what are you doing?" said Amelia. Edward did not say anything he just pulls her hand and both of them run out from the living room. Everyone who saw that was shock to see Edward reaction. Dan leans on the wall and smile at the way Edward pull Amelia out.

Sir Stamford sat at the garden bench at the back yard with Mike while they were drinking whiskey. Sir Stamford has not stop smiling he came to the house with Edward.

"I am so sorry to ask Sir, but ever since you arrive I saw you keep smiling. Is there anything the matter?" Sir Stamford look at Mike and says,

"I don't but I think I am the happiest father in the whole world." Mike look at him with out saying anything. He know what that feeling was. He was very proud and happy in what ever his children did especially Amelia. Sir Stamford look at Mike smile and says,

"I know that is insane but I am feeling that right now."

"I know what you mean. I have my own children remember Sir." Sir Stamford take his whiskey glass and drink his whiskey.

"I want to thank you and your family for taking good care of my boy. I really appreciate what all of you has done."

"Don't have to thank me but thank my daughter Amelia. She help him a lot." Sir Stamford look up at the sky and saw how big and bright the moon was.

"Your wife and mine wife must be very happy looking at them." Mike too look at the sky and nod his head.

Edward pull Amelia to her room. Once inside the room, he lock the door and window so that no one can disturb them. Amelia sat down at her bed and says,

"What are you doing? Everyone is downstairs."

"I alright. Anyway you just came back from the hospital. You need more rest. Let them be, they can still visit you tomorrow." Amelia just keep quiet. She can't fight with him because of that. The truth is, she was very tired of entertaining all of the guest. She lie down at and look up at the wall. Edward saw her laying down; he too lay down beside her. Amelia look at him and smile. Amelia take his hand and hold it tightly and says,

"It nice to lay like this." Edward nods his head.

"Everyone in school now is getting to know each other well. Thank to you." said Edward.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems like the whole school knew what happen to you and Clara. They felt guilty and they start to get each other, as a thank you present to you."

"Really that great. They don't have to do this for me. I just want them to do this for their own sake."

"But at least thank to you the outcast student become more stronger them before."

"Well that good. Anyway I never saw Clara. Where is she?" Edward suddenly sit up and says,

"She give in to the police." Amelia immediately sit up and says,

"What?" Edward look at Amelia and say,

"She said that she has done a lot of bad thing to you and what she does is a crime and a way for her to forgive herself, she wanted to go to prison so that she can learn her lesson."

'But I…. I …"

"Amelia it good that she does that. So that in future she does not do it again."

"But Edward what happen to her future? She has a long way to go and now if she go to the prison what will she do?" Edward suddenly laughs. Amelia look at him and says,

"Why are you laughing?"

"She has guess that you would said that to me."

"Huh.."

"She told me to tell you that she will be fine and that when she came out from prison in five years time, she would be happy to see you when she come out."

"That all she said?"

"She say she is sorry." Tear came out from Amelia eye. When Clara met her at the hospital the day after she woke up, she has already told Clara not to go to the police as she will drop all charges and she has forgive Clara for whatever Clara has done to her. And when she heard that Clara wanted to change. Change in her own way. Amelia wipe her tears of her cheek and says,

"That good. If that what she want then alright I'll meet her when she come out from prison."

"Well… if you see her after five years then tell her I said hi."

"Why is that?" Said Amelia. Edward looks at her and says,

"They have look at how I change and was impress and they decided that they want to take me as the candidate again."

"The prince candidate?" Edward nod his head.

"Congrat." Amelia then hug Edward. Edward froze. He thought that Amelia would be sad or would not let him go but she is happy that they select him again. Edward pull Amelia away and says,

"So you want me to go?"

"Yeah…of course I want you to go."

"But…" Amelia put her hand at his face and says,

"I love you but if you stay here with me you would not get what you want."

"I don't want to be far from you."

"You can always call me."

"So you really want me to go?" Amelia nod her head.

"Fine I'll go but promise me one thing that you will take care of yourselves and wait for me."

"Yes sir!" said Amelia. Edward then pulls her toward him and hugs her tightly.

Chapter 16

After one week, Edward was being send to Geneva for the selection for being the king there for five years. While the rest continue to student till the end of years. Even after Edward was being send off, he is still the owner of Stamford College which his father has return back to him. Amelia was the same person as she always is. After college she went back to her grandparent at Seattle, leaving his father and siblings in London. Clara was send to prison for five years. After she was being release as promise, Amelia came to pick her up from prison. They become good friend and Clara open her own fashion for bigger ladies and became number one fashion designer. Max and his gang were send to prison for a longer term. Santoro and the gang open their own business after they have finish schooling. Kelly and John got marry after they were together for four years. Jenny became a very famous lawyer. Amelia became a teacher at the neighboring high school while Edward becomes the King of Geneva.

_After 6 years._

Amelia was walking at the park. Her student was giving her so much problem that she got to stress up. Every since she become a teacher, she would always walked around the park to distressed herself. She sat down at the bench opposite the playground. She looks at the children playing at the playground. She likes looking at the children smiling and laughing. It cools her down. Amelia then look at her phone and saw a wallpaper of her and Edward. It has been so long that Edward called her. She only remembers two years ago on charismas. He called to wish her merry charismas and after that no call, no letter from him. She really misses him very much. But what can she do, he has already become the King of Geneva and the country needs him. Amelia breathe in and sigh. She felt that someone was sitting beside her. She thought it might be one of the children parents.

"I saw that you like to sit here." Said the stranger.

"Yeah I like to see the children playing."

"Do you like children?"

"Yah…I wish I can have my own."

"You are not marry?" said the stranger again.

"Nope...the person I love I think have forgotten me so yeah I am single."

"Oh….don't you want to find someone else?" said the stranger again.

"No…I still can't forget him…or I just don't want to." Said Amelia.

"Oh…but what if I say I did not forget you and going to still love you and I want to marry you. What do you are say?" said the stranger. When Amelia heard that she immediately turn around and wanted to scold the stranger but when she turn she froze.

Edward was doing his paper as usual. It was not that busy that day. For the last years after he become the Kind of Geneva. He has been has hell. He can't get any rest. Every day meeting, meeting, meeting. If it is not meeting then it would be the reporter or meeting the people. He was writing on the budget cut when suddenly his eyes caught a photo near him. He looks at the photo and saw photo of him and Amelia. He takes the photo and look at it. He has not been writing or calls her since he became the new King. And she too does the same. He put the photo down and walks out of the office. He then approaches his personnel assistant and says,

"Is there anything important for the next week?" Suzy look at Edward and says,

"For the time being no sir." Edward nods his head and walk back to his office. When he wanted to open the door an idea struck him. He turns back to Suzy and says,

"Suzy…arrange a plane for me to flight back to London and make sure to cancel all my appointment for the whole week. If anyone ask me where I am tell them I out to see my family." Edward the walk out to the lift, which was near to Suzy table. Without letting Suzy speak, Edward just presses the first floor button and closes the door. Once he reaches the lobby the car was a t the entrance as Suzy has called the driver to quickly drive at the entrance to pick King Edward up. Once Edward went into the car, he told the driver to send him to the airport. The driver did not say anything and start to drive. Once the way to the private airport, Suzy called and told him that the jet has already set to go. Edward thanks Suzy and disconnect the call.

After ten minutes, he finally arrives at the airport. Once he reaches, all the guard, local police and the captain waited for him at the jet so to welcome him. He got down from the car and the captain introduce himself and escorted Kind Edward up to the jet. Once into the jet all of the guard starts to check and after ten minutes, the captain starts to pull the engine after five minutes, the plane start to fly. Edward sat near the window and look out of the window. He can't think of anything but Amelia. He wanted to see what Amelia reaction when he meets her. His heart is beating as fast at a bullet train. He was scare what he though of might come true.

Mike, Dan and Alyssa was preparing for dinner. Alyssa husband and their kids were playing at the living room. They were happily talking to each other when the door bell rings.

"Baby please see who is that." Shouted Alyssa from the kitchen.

"alright." Said Andy. He stood up and walk to the door. He look at the door hole and saw a white man were standing at the door. He did not know who he was. He did not want t let the guy wait for so long, Andy open the door. Once he open the door, he was shock to see a lot of guard standing at every where at the front yard.  
"Good evening…is this Mike Cooper house?" Andy just nod his head while looking at the guard. The man looks at him and saw how uncomfortable Andy was.

"My apologies for making you uncomfortable."

"It alright…but who are you looking for again?"

"Mike…Mike Cooper?"

"Oh…um come on in." said Andy while he invite the man in.

"Dad there someone here to see you." Shouted Andy. Mike came out from the kitchen to see who look for him. When he reaches the living room, he was surprise to see Edward.

"Edward!"

"Hello uncle." Mike walks to him and hug him. Edward too hugs him.

"How are you?" said Mike. They push each other apart and Edward reply.

"I am fine… how are you?"

"As you can see…health as ever." Said Mike.

Alyssa and Dan walk out of the kitchen when they hear Edward name were being call by their Dad. When they saw hi, they cannot stop smiling.

"Hello how are you?" said Edward.

"We are fine alright." Said Dan. Alyssa walk to him and give him a hug. She pushes him apart and says,

"You look good? How every thing?"

"It alright."

"Oh… anyway this is Andy my husband and my little angel." Edward looks at Andy and the girl beside him.

"She's a very lovely girl."

"Sit down, while I get you a drink." Said Dan. Edward sat down at the sofa. Andy sat next to his wife while, Mike sat next to Edward. He did not see him for so long.

"So who the country?" said Mike.

"It alright but it very stressful." Said Edward.

"It not easy to be a king. And more over the country that has a lot of problem." said Mike. Edward just shook his head. Ever since, he took over he found out that the country has a lot of problem that needed his attention.

"King…What do you mean king?" said Andy.

"King…is king the one who look over the country. King." said Alyssa.

"You mean he is a King…And I am taking to a king now…" Mike and Alyssa nod their head. Andy froze. Edward smile at Andy who was shock to know he is a king.

"So Edward…how life? Did you find anyone special?" said Alyssa.

"Someone special yes…" said Edward. Everyone look at him.

"Special…every since the beginning." Said Edward. Every one sigh. They thought that he might have forgotten Amelia but he still loves her.

"I miss her so much…that why I come. I wanted to know where she is? The last time I heard she in Seattle."

"She still there and teaching." Said Mike looking at the family photo that he places it at the coffee table next to the sofa. Edward just nods his head.

"Are you here to see us or hoping to see her?" said Alyssa.

"All of you but more to her." Said Edward.

"Sorry but she not here." Said Dan.

"I know but it alright." Said Edward. Mike stands up and says,

"Let have dinner." he walks into the kitchen and prepares to cook. While the rest walk to the dinning area.

Edward walks out of the house. He turns behind and saw Mike and his family was waving to him. He was happy that they still treat him as their family. Before he leave, Mike has given him the address where Mike mother live. Mike told him that Amelia is having a hard time every since they have been apart from each other. Every one was worry when Amelia said she wanted to go back Seattle without reason. The only thing she told them that she misses her mother. Edward did not know that she was having a hard time by herself. He should have pay more attention to her but he just thought that Amelia would be fine if they were separated. He was wrong instead Amelia need him more that he needed her. Edward walks to the car and after a few second the driver drove off. Police and his bodyguard follow him behind. In the car, his heart was beating very fast like it would burst any moment.

Amelia look at Edward.

"Amelia…Amelia…" said Edward while he holds her hand.

"Sorry…" said Amelia who just regain conscious.

"Hi…are you alright?" said Edward.

"I'm fine…just shock." Said Amelia. Edward sat closer toward her and says,

"I heard that your students are very mischievous?"

"They are quiet a headache but they are nice students." Said Amelia again. Edward moves towards Amelia, holds her hand and says.

"You did not call or send me letter…have you been busy?" Edward looks at her.

"Yeah…kind off. I try to write to you but I thought that you will not read it and all so I change my mine."

"How can you think that I would not read it? The letter for you…I was waiting when will you send it to me because I really badly miss you." Said Edward. Amelia heart melted. Edward put her hand together and says,

"I really miss you. I know I should call but you know that I was so busy and I did not manage to do anything else and I'm…" before Edward can finish what he wanted to says Amelia put her finger to his lips and says,

"It alright. I understand. I know your busy and all I should have write to you but I am a bit stupid some time. I am sorry." Amelia look down, she felt very guilty that she did not write or call him. Amelia put down her finger. Edward then catches and holds her hand tightly using his left hand. Edward then use her right hand to push Amelia head up and kiss her passionately and release all of his miss toward her. After a second, he pushes her a bit and says,

"I will never going to let you go Miss Amelia Cooper soon to be Queen Amelia Stamford." Amelia shook her head and says,

"No…I will still be Miss Amelia Stamford or Teacher Amelia." Edward smile and says,

"I still what you to be my wife with what ever name you want to call." Edward move himself forward and says,

"Marry me?" Amelia put her hand at his cheek and says,

"I'll do." Edward give her a big smile and kiss Amelia.

The End…


End file.
